End Game?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Follows on from Father of the Bride. Blake is still causing problems and with Nightingale continuing to breathe down their necks can Harry keep the team together? Will Ruth be able to handle the nightmare she knows is coming or is this really the End Game?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Kudos and BBC television own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Chapter one - resolution

Beth looked around the deserted Grid. In the last few weeks they had been busier than ever. It seemed the assorted terrorist groups had got it into their heads to make sure Section D had a lousy Christmas. She silently worried that New Year would be the same.

"Penny for them." She smiled as she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend.

"I've been here nearly five years." Beth sighed.

"Never a dull moment." Dimitri's smile was infectious, she couldn't help but smile back.

"No, not since I posed as a Russian hooker on a hijacked ship with you and Lucas there." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"The start of a beautiful relationship." He laughed before kissing her check. "But you're ok?"

"Yeah." She looked round as Ruth and Harry entered the Grid. Neither looked particularly happy. Harry nodded to the young couple before heading to his office.

"Any plans for New Year?" Beth asked as Ruth turned her computer on. Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"Keeping him alive. I'll settle for that at the moment."

"Blake?" Dimitri placed a cup of coffee on her desk. Ruth glanced up gratefully.

"Blake, Tessa, nightingale , the redbacks, AQ, Isis, pick a terrorist organisation that doesn't want to kill my husband. It'll save time." She grabbed the mug from her desk and winced as the hot liquid burned her throat. Dimitri smiled as Beth raised an eyebrow, seeing Ruth visibly angry with her husband was rare. Annoyed slightly and worried were far more common occurrences.

"Ruth, what is it?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"Nothing. Honestly." Ruth smiled slightly as Zaf, Zoe and Adam arrived for work. Within minutes the Grid was a hive of early morning activity. Ros stared at a computer screen as Calum tapped away. Lucas made coffee as Zoe, Erin and the others prepared Goethe early morning meeting. Ruth glanced towards the inner office, aware that Harry was talking to the current Home Secretary Pauline Crowther. She genuinely liked the politician who seemed to understand how dangerous antiterrorism was in the 21st century. It was a novelty to see Harry ale to work with another politician - not jealousy. No, Ruth told herself it was definitely not jealousy.

Xxxxxx

"We have too much going on to focus solely on the now undead Nicholas Blake and Nightingale." Harry stated as Ros stood in front of his desk. Ros remained deadpan.

"We'll have more on our plate if you get killed."

"Ros. As endearing your concern for my safety is."

"Bull. This is not concern, it's practicality. You getting yourself killed will cost us Ruth."

"I'm starting to feel a little offended." Harry smirked, knowing Ros was focused solely on the running of the Grid. She glared.

"Good. Because its already affecting her, I don't know what is going on with you and I don't wish to. But sort it before you either get yourself or her killed." Ros turned marching out of the office towards the briefing room, knowing Harry would call the rest of the team to follow.

Harry looked out over the office. Ruth avoided his gaze as she spoke on the phone, the handset of which was cradled between her shoulder and jaw. He had no idea who she was talking to but it was clearly serious. Frowning slightly he watched as she ended the call, wondering if Ros was right.

Xxxxx

a/n please review. Will this be the end for our favourite spooks? Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - ignorance

The Briefing room was full by the time Harry got there. Ruth stared at the papers in front of her while Adam and Zaf chatted about the football on TV the night before. Ros took her customary place leaning next to the wall. Harry called the meeting to attention as Alec walked in, clearly angry about something.

"You're late." Ros snapped.

"See? That's why you're the Section Chief. Your powers of observation are outstanding."

"Thanks for joining us." Ruth raised an eyebrow as Alec nodded to her. She knew he was as worried about Harry as both she and Ros were. It was just his way to spar with Ros whatever chance he got. The meeting quickly got underway as Ruth waited patiently for Harry to mention Blake. But it hung there like the elephant in the room. They all knew the threat was there and it was credible but there was no way anyone was going to mention it until Harry did. Harry glanced around the table.

"Any other concerns?" Ruth shot him a death glare worthy of Ros.

"Nick Blake wants to kill at least two senior staff members."

"Low priority." Harry stated. Ruth felt her blood boil. Ros muttered "thanks" under her breath.

"As the section analyst I have to disagree. Nicholas Blake knows his way around the Grid. He..." She was cut off as Harry raised his hand.

"I cannot put man power on that. Ruth, I'm sorry but I have other priorities." Erin and Calum exchanged worried glances. Ruth nodded curtly before pushing her chair away just enough for her to stand.

"Ruth?" Adam frowned.

"You've completely disregarded my report and research, as the section analyst I can contribute nothing more to the meeting. Harry, as your wife I won't sit here and watch you commit suicide." She left the room leaving Harry and the rest of the team watching her go. Moments later she rested her hands on the cool metal barrier of the roof, looking out over the city she had missed so much. She knew Ros, Adam, Alec and Lucas would have read the report she had handed in. It was a requirement of senior staff prior to the weekly threat management meeting. None of them, apart from Alec and Ros had said a word. She had to protect Harry and her kids, even if he didn't think there was anything to be protected from. Quietly she slipped down the fire escape before mingling with the London crowds knowing if Harry could find her Blake could too.

Xxxxxx

"Harry."

"What is the point of there being an office door if no one knocks?!" Harry snapped. Alec held his gaze.

"Boss, with all due respect you were a total prick in that office." Alec closed the door behind him. "You know Ruth has gone? Her coat and bag are missing."

"Right." Harry had noticed the missing items the second he had left the Briefing Room.

"I called Catherine, it's ok I pretended I didn't realise Ruth wasn't with her. Seems she had a call asking her to collect Nick from school and collect Gracie from Teresa's. She didn't say when she'd pick them up."

"Ruth wouldn't abandon the children."

"No. But last time her thoughts were dismissed she ended up fighting for her life as a French assassin tried and failed to kill her. She's gone after Blake."

"Ruth wouldn't."

"As our analyst, no I agree." Alec watched his old friend. "As a wife and mother she'll do what it takes to protect her family. Even if it means getting herself killed. Ros was right, we should take him on at his own game. Not sit here waiting for him to call the shots."

"Ruth would die to keep our kids safe."

"She'd die for you. She already has once. Remember?" Harry nodded once. Alec knew his point was made as he quietly left the office.

Xxxx. X

The December sunshine was waining as Ruth stepped off the bus. Commuters jostled to get to where they were headed, she was able to get lost easily in the crowd. She looked up to see the heavily tattooed Chinese man stood next to the paper stall ahead.

"Hey." He smiled, stamping out his cigarette.

"Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem Rebecca." He shrugged. "Smoke?"

"Still don't." She wrinkled her nose. "Nightingale?"

"Let's walk and talk." He ushered her into the crowd. Ruth nodded as a teenager nearly knocked her over with his skateboard.

"Daniel, I need to know. Are they on your radar?"

"No, not technically." He slipped his hand in his jeans before pulling her into an impromptu hug. A memory stick slipped into her coat pocket as he let her go. "There are mutual friends between my target and yours. Nightingale is over. It burnt itself out once Oliver Mace and Hans Limmerman carked it. He's using the name to scare you. His financial backing comes from the group on the memory stick. Please, chick be careful,"

Ruth stared dumbstruck as Daniel slipped away from her. Carefully she wrapped her hand around the memory stick in her left coat pocket. She had to get to a computer. Quickly.

Xxxxxx

"Harry's scared." Adam stared ahead as Zaf walked alongside him. Another asset had failed to turn up. Zaf frowned.

"We are talking about Harry Pearce? The same one?"

"Yeah. The same one that made a fool of Ruth earlier. He's hiding something." Adam clicked the car fob, unlocking the car a few feet away. Zaf stepped back, suddenly awTe of a gunsight on his friend's black jacket.

"Down!" He rugby tackled him to the floor as the shot rang out. Shoppers screamed as a second shot sailed past Adam's head.

"Ok, now I know Ruth was right to be angry. Harry can't ignore this anymore."

Xxxxx.

Harry poured himself a healthy measure of scotch before turning back to his desk. He hated upsetting Ruth. He knew she was right but he had to try to keep them all away from Blake. Their lives depended on it.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review. Is Ruth safe? Who tried to kill Adam and why? Can Harry make things right with Ruth?


	3. Chapter 3

Taken?

Ruth walked through the crowded London streets with her hand tightly curled around the small memory stick. She had no intention of returning to the Grid. Facing Harry when he had seen her previous reports but chose to ignore them would only make her lose her temper. Instead she flirted around the London streets, looking for all intents and purposes that she was just another shopper taking advantage of the sales. She even bought a top for Nick to keep up the legend she had created in her own mind. A little over an hour later she found herself inside Czars Internet cafe with a latte next to her as she slipped the memory stick into the computer and silently begged whatever patron saint of spooks there was that the disc wasn't encrypted.

Xxxxxxxxxc

"Someone took pot shots at Adam and Zaf." Ros stared straight at Harry who frowned slightly. "Zoe thinks she was followed picking Emma and Danny up and I found this in my car." She placed a small microchip on the desk between her and Harry.

"Any casualties?" Harry felt his pulse race. Ros shook her head.

"Not yet, unless you count Adam's bruised ego." Harry smiled slightly. "What the Hell is going on?"

"It's being dealt with. Can you ask Malcolm and Tariq to check everyone's home and cars for trackers and listening devices?"

"Ruth was spotted on camera ten minutes ago in Bow."

"Is she ok?"

"You care?"

"Of course I bloody well care!" Harry raised his voice. Ros raised an eyebrow. He shook his head looking away for a moment. He felt sick at the thought of Ruth going off on her own, remembering how shell shocked she had been after her fight with the French assassin. It was only a few weeks later they had found out Gracie was on the way. He hated to think what would happen.

"Harry." Ros' voice softened. "If it were anyone else you'd dismiss them for doing this."

"How many times have I threatened you and Lucas with that?"

"I lost count when it got to the thousands. You need to tell me what is going on. Is Blake really a mere annoyance to you or is there something else? I've never known Ruth's analysis to be wrong." Ros' voice softened slightly. She knew Harry to well to expect an answer straight away.

Cxxxxx.

Ruth stared at the computer screen as she watched the data load up on the screen. Part of her was sure she didn't want to know. Moments later she had enough evidence to be certain Nick Blake was not to be trusted. The rest of the information, phone numbers and photographs would need further analysis but it was clear Blake intended to take his revenge not only on Section D but the British establishment.

"Oh my God." Ruth whispered as she quickly and quietly removed the stick and shut the computer down. Seconds later she was back on the street.

Xxxxxxxx

"Ok?" Lucas looked directly at Adam as he and Zaf walked back into the Grid. Adam nodded, clearly furious.

"Ruth was right."

"Of course she was." Zaf stared at the computer screen in front of Tariq as Adam sat down. "Question is, why is Harry so determined to ignore it?"

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth stepped into the street, tugging her cost around her as she went. Quickening her step she could sense she was being followed. Moments later she felt herself being lifted off her feet as a hand covered her mouth. Struggling she felt herself gasp for much needed breath just as darkness encroached on her vision. Her last conscious thought was of how she would never see Harry again.

Xxxxx

A/n this story is intended to be more of a spy thriller/horror than anything else although there will be a little romance. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Target

Malcolm grabbed the phone on its second ring. He knew something had happened, that Harry was stubbornly trying to protect his team but had inadvertently thrown Ruth in at the deep end.

"Stan? You've run it through the X-ray? I see. Yes I'll come down." He hung up as Tariq looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"Stan called. There's a package addressed to section D in the foyer." Tariq pushed himself away from the desk.

"I'll get it. I'll be faster." He ran towards the Pods before the Malcolm could argue.

Xxxxx

Ruth felt sick, she knew she didn't have very long left to live. The man who had bundled her into the van had dragged her into the garage she now found herself in. Her hands were tied behind her back and her wrists burned.

"Hello."

She looked up as a Halloween mask wearing man stood over her. She had tape covering her mouth that burned her skin when she tried to scream.

"Calm down, Ruth." She glared, unable to place the accent. His dark eyes buried into her as he pushed her hair away from her face. "You did well. You really did. If I wasn't going to torture you." Her eyes didn't even widen, she was exhausted and long passed caring what they did to her. Harry and her kids would be safe. She knew Graham and Terri would care for them as if they were their own. Harry was more than capable of caring for himself.

"Ssh." He ran his hands over her form as she tried not to wretch. "I want you to read something for me. If you don't. He ripped open her blouse and grabbed her throat hard enough to bruise. "Am I making my point?" Ruth narrowed her eyes as he ripped the masking tape off her face. Ruth gasped as the cold air hit her sore face. He dragged Ruth to her feet, half dragging her towards a chair. His hands groped her through her clothes before one slapped her across her face, making her nose bleed. It was then she noticed the video camera on the tripod in front of her.

"Can you see the card?" Ruth glanced over to the cardboard with a message written in black felt tip pen. "Can you?"

"Yes." Ruth saw no point in lying. "You've spelt several words wrong."'the second smack across her face sent her almost sprawling over the floor. Her captor laughed before pulling her back onto her seat.

"I don't have the post graduate degree in classics like some here." Ruth's eyes snapped to his. This man knew her or at least knew about her. Her stomach churned. "Read it."

"What?" Ruth paused as he pointed the camera towards her.

"Read it."

"No." Ruth flinched as he lit a cigarette. Moments later he pressed the burned end to her pale flesh. Tears filled her eyes but she was determined not to cry. "Read it!"

Ruth sighed. She was determined she would give her captor nothing that would be of any use. He grabbed her hair forcing her to look at the camera. "Ok, I'll read it. Harry Pearce. Ros Myers listen. This is your final warning." Ruth felt her blood run cold as the metal pressed against her temple.

"Harry." She whispered as the world around her turned black.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Beth marched into Harry's office as Ros and Lucas turned to face her. "Tariq just picked up a DVD from the front office. Stan says a courier left it ten minutes ago." Beth caught her breath as she saw the look of confusion on Harry's face. "It's a video of Ruth. Malcolm and Calum are trying to find out if it's fake."

"Beth, slow down." Lucas watched as tears filled her eyes. "What is on the video?"

"Ruth being beaten up." Beth felt the anger build in her stomach. Harry visibly paled. "If it's real." Beth closed her eyes. "Harry, if it's real."

"I want to see it." Harry stated.

"Is that wise?" Ros stated. Harry swallowed hard before nodding and marching out the office. Ros looked at Lucas as the room fell silent.

"It has to be fake." Lucas stated. "Ruth can't be. I mean it's Ruth."

"If it is a fake Malcolm will find out. If it's not Ruth is already dead." She paused. "We find who did this, we make them pay." Lucas nodded before following her out the office.

Xxxxx

Malcolm pressed play on the computer screen as a grainy black and white image of Ruth appeared. Calum swore fluently as Zoe shook her head sadly. Adam felt his fists curl at the image of a badly beaten Ruth filled the screen. Ruth argued as the masked man put a gun to the side of her head. Harry barely heard the man's demands as he watched Ruth's eyes. The sound of a gunshot filled the room as Malcolm wiped his eyes.

"It's fake." Calum stated firmly. "The tape missed a second. Without the latest software I'd have missed it."

"And your certain?" Zaf asked.

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"We're certain." Malcolm stared at Harry. "What I want to know is why they took Ruth, who they are and how do we get her back." Harry glanced at the now blank screen as he tried and failed to order his thoughts.

"Ros, Lucas, Zaf, Malcolm, Adam my office." He turned and marched back into the empty office. Ros glared, she hoped her friend was right. She quickly issued orders to the others. Erin glared.

"You heard the Boss." Erin snapped. "Find Ruth. It doesn't matter about the why's and wherefores. Find Ruth."

"I'll go through the video again see if I can cross reference the background with any noise, see if I can work out what's around. It might help with a location." Tariq glared at the computer, feeling sick at the thought Ruth was out in the field on her own.

Xxxxx

Harry stared at the red wall of his office, knowing the senior members of his team expected answers. His heart beat dangerously fast in his chest.

"I thought I could protect her. All of you."

"From Blake?" Zaf frowned.

"Nightingale. Blake intends to kill the people close to me. I've had extra security put in at home. I knew if I told you then it would be like a red rag to a bull."

"So you let Ruth think? Oh bloody hell Harry." Adam snapped. "She could be dead. You let her think you were in trouble and now she's dead."

"Blake will kill her. If he hasn't already. Did anyone recognise the voice in the video?"

"South African." Ros stated.

"Definitely. Definitely not Blake. Someone working with him?" Malcolm stated. "South African. It can't be."

"Josef Potter." Harry stated. "He's been on the run for the past ten years or so."

"And?"

"Former gun for hire. Worked for South African intelligence back in the days of apartheid. Brutal. Uncompromising and when I see him I will kill him. And Blake. You can be certain of that."

"Why is he doing this?" Lucas frowned.

"Revenge."

"What!" Ros snapped.

"This goes no further. Not a word to the junior staff."

"No way, this is bigger than need to know." Harry closed his eyes. He knew Adam and Zaf considered Ruth a sister figure. "Why is this happening?"

"Because in 1996 I put him in prison. He planted a bomb on a route ten foot from a primary school. Ten minutes later, there'd have been dozens possibly hundreds of children killed and maimed. Intel told us where to look. Intel provided by his wife, Stella."

"And?"

"Dave and I stopped the bomb. Stella was butchered by the husband. Now he's back, being paid to take his revenge. Blake wants me dead, driven mad first is a bonus." Harry looked off into the distance. "Blake told me this when we met. He'd pay someone to take what I love the most."

"So keeping Ruth and us on the dark?"

"Was my misguided attend to deal with it myself. To protect Ruth."

"Right." Ros said. "What now?"

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review. Is Ruth dead? Will Harry get her back or is Ruth lost forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Now what?

Harry pressed play on the DVD player. He'd seen the footage a million times, each time made him angrier than the last. Closing his eyes he listened to the man's voice, unable to stand looking at the battered face of his wife any longer.

"Stop."

He turned to see Alec behind him. The former IA man looked angry. Barely contained fury hid in his eyes.

"Who is this helping? Not Ruth and not you. Blake hired that thug because he knows how brutal he is. He managed to stay under the radar long enough."

"She can't be dead." Harry closed his eyes once more, choking back tears as he spoke. "It doesn't end like this."

"Harry." Both men turned to see Zoe in the doorway to his office. "You might want to see this. Malcolm has found something." Harry nodded once as he followed Zoe towards Malcolm's desk.

"What?"

"A possible location." Malcolm stared at the computer screen. "Beth and Lucas are heading there now. Ros has gone with Adam to meet an asset that may be able to help and Erin and Dimitri are talking to an old associate of Blake's."

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Sophie Morgan. She was his PA at Whitehall.

"My asset." Harry frowned remembering the bubbly red head who was always a little in awe of Ros. He genuinely liked the girl but knew he couldn't face her in his current state of mind.

"What have you found?" Harry listened as Alec spoke. Tariq ran a hand over his face.

"The DVD shows that bloke with the weird mask on. Ruth is definitely alive at that point. In the pause between her refusing to read and him saying your name a train goes past. The paper on the floor has the date on it and it is an English paper." Tariq stated.

"Proof of life." Alec frowned. "But then he holds the gun to her head."

"The screen goes blank just as the shot is fired." Harry paused for a moment. "We don't see the shot hit her. He wants us to think."

"Exactly." Malcolm stated. "So she's in England. Near a railway line."

"In what looks like a garage of some sort." Calum spoke for the first time. "We can find her. I know we can." Harry nodded, wondering if there was a glimmer of hope after all.

Xxxx

The concrete floor was colder than anything Ruth could ever remember. Part of her wanted to believe she was having a nightmare and would wake up with Harry next to her. She had to get Gracie ready to go to Terri's and Nick would need his football kit. That was a normal morning not laying in her own blood on the concrete floor as she tried to work out if she was dead or not. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her children. Gracie had been an unexpected miracle while she had been lucky enough to adopt the boy she had raised in Cyprus. The thought of leaving them without a mum broke her heart.

"Up." She lay motionless on the floor determined to make things as difficult as possible for the heavily accented man. A moment later a boot connected with her abdomen. She stayed silent.

"Up."

"I think she's had enough."

"And you are the judge of this! When you couldn't not even shoot the old man when you had the chance. None of this would be necessary if you had a better aim."

"Josef."

"Now Nicholas that's a silly mistake. Telling the girl your name. Now I have to kill her. Another death on your hands." He smirked. Ruth didn't flinch as he dragged her into his arms. "No reason why I can't have some fun first." Blake pulled a face as he turned and left the room. Ruth tried to listen to anything but what was being said. She had to work out where she was, it was the only way she could hold onto any hope of escape.

"Let's get to know each other a little better." He kissed the place where the gun had been held minutes before. Ruth continued to feign being unconscious and just hoped it worked. He dropped her onto a dirty bare mattress in the corner of the room.

"Lady Pearce, you will soon wish I had shot you." He knelt next to her as he ran a finger over her skin. Ruth immediately felt sick. He leant over her as she opened her eyes. The mobile phone he had been using earlier was clearly visible. He didn't seem to notice it was hanging out of his pocket. It fell onto the mattress as he gripped her throat.

"Leave her." Blake yelled as he dragged the metal door open. Josef kissed Ruth roughly before throwing her violently to the floor. Seconds later Ruth opened her eyes fully. The phone had been left discarded a few feet away from her. Hands still tied behind her back she thought reaching the phone would be the only way she had a chance to get help. Biting her tongue she forced herself to move, knowing she had to get to the small mobile phone.

Xxxxxxx

Ros slammed the car door as she headed towards the park. Her asset, a young Welsh woman stood leaning on the railings around the playground as young children laughed and ran around the climbing frame.

"Cassie."

"Hi." The dark haired woman turned slightly to see her and Adam. "Just keeping my eye on my nieces. Is that ok?"

"Course." Adam nodded.

"Nick Blake. Location."

"If this gets back to him, those kids and my sister will pay. You know what he's like. He goes after the people close to you."

"Cas, if we don't find him there are two kid that will grow up without their mum." Ros glared, her voice soft but carrying a hint of steel.

"There's this B&B in Bow." Cassie sighed. "When I was on the game I went there with him a few times. Creepy bloody place if you ask me. Near a railway but not one the passenger trains run on." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Molly! Katie! Stop trying to jump off! It's too high! Sorry." She turned her attention back to the pair of blonde spooks.

"Address?"

"Honestly I don't know. I was high as a kite"

"Definitely Bow?" Adam watched as she nodded. He turned, matching back towards the car as Ros followed.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth bit her lip to stop her crying out as she folded her fingers around the small phone. Desperately trying to get the phone where she could tap a number in she resisted the urge to scream in frustration.

"Harry." She whispered as she pressed the send button. Across London a phone began to ring. Ruth breathed heavily praying someone would answer. On the fourth ring the phone was picked up.

"Hello." Zaf spoke. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Give me the phone to me." Harry snapped. "Who is this?" He raised a hand as Tariq began tracing the call. "Ruth?" He heard the sob on the end of the line. "Ruth, can you talk? I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. We will find you. I promise." Ruth breathed heavily as she heard her husband say her name. "Say something."

"Harry." She breathed before Harry spoke again. Harry held the phone over his chest as he heard her scream before the line went dead.

"Got it." Tariq almost yelled.

"She's in Putney. Here's the address."

Harry grabbed the paper from the youngest member of the team. Alec grabbed his jacket, unlocking the gun cabinet as he shrugged on the leather jacket.

"I'll call Lucas. Him and Beth are nearer." Zoe stated as Harry reached the pods. She only hoped they'd be in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxm

A/N filler chapter. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Putney?

Beth answered the phone in the first ring. Tariq sounded as though he was on the verge of a panic attack. Beth had to ask him to repeat himself twice before she realised they had a potential location for Ruth. Quickly she put the call on speaker as Lucas pressed his foot to the accelerator.

"Get there before Alec and Harry." Tariq stated as he leant over the computer. "I've altered all road control and traffic lights in your favour. If Harry finds her first."

"It'll kill him." Lucas stated through gritted teeth, knowing if it were Ros he'd be the same.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked. Calum swore profusely in the background.

"Yeah." Tariq ended the call as Lucas swung the car through the busy traffic not caring he was now more than twice the speed limit but glad that Tariq had turned all the speed cameras off. Not for the first time he was relieved the cyber geek was on their side, knowing that like Ruth he had the ability to hack every system they had come across.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth pulled her knees up to her chest in a bid to keep warm. She felt sick, her head hurt and she knew at least two ribs were broken. More than anything she was angry. Furious that they had believed Blake to be dead, that the South African man had never really been on their radar - she had a feeling her counterpart in six had kept that quiet but more than anything she was hurt and angry that Harry hadn't believed her, hadn't trusted her analysis. What had gone so wrong that he didn't trust her on a professional level? She was the best at what she did but he had completely disregarded her findings, refused to put man power into it. The fact Zaf, Ros and Lucas had quietly looked into what she had found was little consolation when her husband didn't trust her. She buried her head in her knees and cried.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros parked the car in the small car park at the side of the block of run down council flats Cassie had directed them too.

"You trust her?" Adam asked. Ros shot him a death glare. "Why would Blake have a flat here?"

"He liked picking up hookers. He isn't going to take one to a hotel where the press will see. Or the family home."

"Wouldn't go down well with the wife." Adam pulled a face, never understanding the mentality of men like Blake. Ros narrowed her eyes as she walked towards the flats hoping Cassie hadn't sent them on a wild goose chase.

Xxxxxx

"I can't stay here doing nothing." Zaf grabbed his coat. Calum grabbed his keys as he followed him.

"She's your best friend and my mum in law. I am not going home to tell Cath her step mum is dead." Calum explained. Tariq and Malcolm exchanged glances as both men disappeared through the Pods.

"I don't like this." Tariq stated.

"Neither do I." Malcolm watched his monitor.

"It's almost as if he's using Ruth as bait." Zoe joined the conversation. "Didn't Harry tell us Nightingale wants us out of the picture? That maximum casualties were a priority? Would removing 90% of the domestic antiterrorism unit that has stopped them in the past be an advantage to them?"

"Exactly." Tariq stated.

"Keep an eye on the route Beth and Lucas are taking. Erin and Dimitri are following them." Malcolm looked around the Grid realising he was now the most senior officer present. It was a thought he didn't appreciate.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry remained silent as Alec drove through the streets towards the address Tariq had found. He was terrified. Hearing Ruth scream in fear was like a stab to the heart. Alec wisely had insisted on driving, knowing Harry was in no fit state to be behind the wheel of a car. Harry's phone beeped as a text message appeared on screen. For a moment his heart stopped in his chest.

"Who is it?" Alec asked, praying Ruth had got hold of a phone again but knowing it was less than likely.

"Nic. He's reminding me he's going to football straight from school. How do I answer him? What do I tell him about his mum?"

"Nothing. Text ok. There is nothing else to text. Scare him when we know what's happened - if we have to."

"His mum could be dead."

"Could be. That's the phrase." Alec swerved around an irate cyclist. Alec muttered something derogatory regarding cyclists and road tax before Harry answered the text. Agreeing with his friend he tapped in one sentence. 'ok, see you later.' Alec swung the car to a stop noticing Beth's car parked a few feet away.

"For a spook her car stands out." Alec frowned.

"We've discussed it. She's as bad as Zaf when it comes to cars." Harry looked across at the railway track behind an old barbed wire fence. He knew Tariq had the right location. Once again Ruth had been able to point them in the right direction.

"Stay out here." Harry turned to see Lucas staring at him. The taller man and the fiery blonde appeared as if from nowhere. Harry was about to launch into a tirade as Beth rested her hand on his arm.

"If Dimitri was in there, or Ros would you let us go in first? Lucas is right."

"I am not staying out here." Harry shrugged her hand off. Alec swore.

"Ok." Alec raised a hand. "Ruth is relying on us to find her. She's relying on us to find the truth in all this. Harry, you've played this your way too long. Now it's my turn. You and me together, Beth stay with Lucas." He turned, marching off to the far end of the field of range for the cctv that was there.

"Do you really think Ruth is dead?" Beth asked as Lucas walked towards her shines black VW Beetle. He retrieved his gun as he shook his head.

"No. But we don't have much time left. If this doesn't kill her, it may well kill him." Lucas stalked off as Beth silently prayed her friends would survive.

Xxxxxxx

A/N is Lucas right? Will Zaf get there? Is Ruth really going to be ok? Is there a future for our favourite couple after this? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue?

Ruth closed her eyes as she tried to force all thoughts of her children, Harry or her friends from her mind. The nausea overwhelmed her but the pain in her chest was getting worse. Every movement or breath felt like her lungs were on fire. Ignoring the pain she tried to analyse what was going on. The video of her murder had been faked but there was a chance it could still happen. Section D may well believe she was dead, if so there was no reason for any of them to look. She wondered briefly if Harry would even care. No, the only way she would get away was under her own steam, she had clearly been right to follow Blake. Something was going on. He was back for a reason.

Xxxxxx

Lucas held his gun in front of him as Beth successfully picked the lock on the metal door in front of them. He knew Alec had deliberately taken charge to prevent Harry acting in haste and getting them all killed. Beth pushed the door gently, wincing as it creaked.

"Lucas?"

"If you don't want to go in." He looked at the shorter woman who fixed him with a glare Ros would be proud of.

"I'm here. It's just. What about Harry?"

"We look after him, and Ruth. Whatever happens." Lucas slipped into the dark corridor, hoping Ruth was somewhere near by.

Xxxxxx

"Dirty little scum." Adam knelt at the collection of X rated DVDs on the floor next to the television. Ros pulled a face as she emptied a brown A4 envelope onto the coffee table.

"Those DVDs are nothing. Look at these." Ros nodded to the photographs laying on the table. Adam swore as he spotted image after image of Ruth over the last few weeks. Some pictures showed her with Harry, looking happy and relatively carefree. Other images showed her with Ros or Zaf or even more worryingly with the children. "She had no idea she was being followed."

"Would she say if she thought she was? Would she want to worry us? Harry?"

"Bloody Hell, Adam they are as bad as each other."

"Yeah." Adam smiled slightly. "It's why they are so good for each other. It's probably also why Harry played down the whole Blake fiasco and she went off on her own." Ros glared at the photos.

"We take these back to the Grid." Ros scooped them up. I want to know who took these and why." She headed towards the door as Adam followed.

Xxxxx

Ruth was exhausted. She had no idea how long she had been laying on the concrete floor. She had cried herself to sleep but now her mind was working overtime. She had no idea how or if she could escape but she knew she had to try. Whatever had gone wrong with her marriage she had to find a way of getting back home. She had to warn Harry, make him listen to her. She just had to. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the tobacco stained breath of one of her captors on her skin. She fought the urge to vomit.

"Hi." The heavily accented man spoke. "I promised I'd have some fun." His hand slipped to the edge of her already torn skirt.

"Please don't do this." Ruth swallowed as he leant over her. A second later a shot rang out and his body lay over her dead. Beth dragged the dead man away from her friend as Lucas knelt in front of Ruth.

"It's over. It's over." Lucas touched her hand as she cowered back. "Ruth, look at me. It's Lucas. Beth is here too. Harry and Alec are outside looking for you. It's time to go home."

Ruth met his gaze for a moment, remaining silent she nodded once to show she understood. Lucas kept his face neutral, knowing he couldn't show her how badly seeing her beaten body upset him.

"Ruth? Can you get up?" Beth asked as she approached her friend. Ruth frowned for a second before nodding. Lucas quickly untied her hands as she stood shakily. He scooped her into his arms as she fainted. Moments later they were headed towards the black vw beetle Beth loved so much. She text Alec instructing him they were taking Ruth to A&E and they would need a clean up team. Lucas settled Ruth on the back seat of the car hoping that she was more comfortable than when she had been found. Physically he thought she'd be fine, psychologically he had no idea how his friend would be.

Xxxxxxx

Harry slumped against the wall as Alec ordered the clean up team. The relief that Ruth had been found coursed through him as the fear that had been bottled up for so long left him shaking.

"Cmon." Alec walked towards the 4x4 "Ruth needs you."

"She won't want to see me."

"Maybe not." Alec agreed "But she needs to and this time she needs the truth."

Cxxxxccc

A/n will Ruth want to see him? What is Blake doing and why stalk Ruth? Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion?

Harry walked into the hospital waiting room to see Beth and Lucas. It was the same as every other accident and emergency department he had ever been in, grey floor with badly painted walls. The chairs bolted to the floor to stop them being used as weapons against the harried and stressed nursing staff. Beth looked up as Harry approached them.

"Sir."

"Beth. How is she?"

"Battered. Quiet. Even by Ruth's standards she's quiet." Lucas kept his voice monotone. He felt sick at the memory of seeing Ruth's battered form and knew if he had been five minutes later - if he had been slower Ruth's kidnapper would have done a lot worse.

"Josef." Beth started.

"Is dead." Alec stated calmly. Beth nodded, she couldn't bring herself to be sorry about that. It was one less psychopath as far as she could see.

"Ruth?" Harry asked.

"They took her straight in. She's exhausted." Lucas stated. "She was terrified, didn't recognise me at first. She thought I was going to hurt her."

"I've never seen her so quiet." Beth paused. "Even when Dimitri lost his leg." Harry sat in the chair next to Beth and closed his eyes. Lucas got to his feet, telling Beth to stay with Harry he nodded for Alec to follow him.

Xxxxxxx

"Porn?" Zoe pulled a face. Adam smirked as Malcolm blushed. The Grid still realing from the news Ruth had been found alive.

"Mostly DVDs from what I saw. Dirty old man."

"So you've never looked at girly mags?" Ros raised an eyebrow. Adam looked horrified.

"Nothing like the sick stuff those DVD covers suggested. Then there's photos of Ruth."

"It's frightening." Malcolm agreed. "All these have to be in the last month or so." The photos were laid out on Lucas as Zaf's abandoned desks. Tariq nodded.

"How can you tell?" Zoe asked.

"Nick is in three of them. See?" He pushed the photo towards her. "That was taken after his hair cut. He had it done for the school Christmas disco."

"Which was on the 11th," Adam remembered Wes mentioning how awful the DJ was and how weird it was being in school after school with the teachers acting normally.

"She's with Harry in some. Even the baby." Malcolm shook his head. "Why? What possible use can there be in taking these photos?"

"To scare Harry." Ros frowned. "Not only is his wife in danger but the children are too."

"I do not like this." Malcolm huffed. "What harm have Gracie and Nick ever done? A two year old and a fourteen year old"

"It's nothing to do with them." Adam gripped the edge of the desk knowing how he would feel if Wes and Isabella were in danger. "But I've arranged for the kids to go to mine. Carrie knows. Gracie will stay with Terri and Graham."

"With extra security?" Erin asked as Adam nodded. She pictured her mum and Rosie knowing how she'd feel in Harry's shoes. She sighed as she looked around the Grid, noticeably only Harry and Ruth were missing.

"There are laws against stalking." Tariq stated.

"No shit Sherlock! There's laws against faking your own death too." Calum threw his pen on the table in front of him. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Dummy back in pram Mr Reed." Calum sank a little deeper in his chair, knowing his anger was nothing to do with the team, more the way Blake and his cronies had affected his family.

Xxxxxx

Harry stepped into the quiet side room Ruth had been allocated in the quieter area of the accident and emergency department. He had a feeling his good friend Dr Mike had something to do with her having her own room. He felt sick as he saw her turned on her side. Her eyes closed he could watch her for a moment. A wound on her forehead had been glued closed, her cheek swollen and bruised as her right hand encased in plaster rested on a pillow. His heart broke a little as he sat next to her.

"Ruth." She opened one eye as he reached to touch her. She flinched, his hand snapping back to his side. "Sorry."

"So am I. Everything is a bit sore."

"Oh God, Ruth."

"Go back to the grid. Beth told me the children are safe."

"Yes they are." Harry agreed. Ruth sighed in relief, it was the only thing she needed to hear at that moment.

"Good. Tell Nick I fell down a lift shaft? The stairs. Anything but the truth. He's a kid but he's going to ask. Gracie will accept mummy has ouchies. No one else will." Harry nodded, ready to accept anything she asked. "Get back to the Grid."

"Ros can handle everything."

Ruth smiled slightly, she knew Ros could run the Grid with her eyes closed. That wasn't her concern.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Well that worked!" Ruth snapped. "You may think having a gun to your head is part of the job but I was terrified. Having the stuffing beaten out of you, some evil man's hands over you, that was part of the job description I didn't read. Oops, my mistake."

"He didn't? Oh god please tell me Josef didn't."

"No, but only because Beth killed him."

"Thank God."

"I don't blame you for any of this. You weren't to know I'd be taken. I blame Blake, his sidekick. Nightingale. But I am bloody angry, Harry. You ignored valid analysis and Intel resulting in an officer getting hurt. This time it was me. Next time? Adam? Erin? It cannot happen again. Now please just." She paused "don't touch me. Go home." She watched as Harry nodded before getting to his feet and quietly leaving the room. Closing the door behind him he barely made it to the car park as the tears fell.

Xxxxxxx

A/n are Harry and Ruth over!? Can anything make this right? Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Never tear us apart

Ros marched across the Grid, relieved that Alec had called but still unsure as to what Blake's motives really were. Revenge seemed a little trite but she could see how Josef would jump at the change to destabilise them. But Blake? He was a power hungry megalomaniac and had always unnerved her, although she would never let him know that.

"Blake made sure Ruth had her ID back. When she came home from Cyprus." Ros stared at the desk in front of her lost in thought. Malcolm nodded. "Why?"

"Harry called in more favours than we've had hot dinners."

"He knew she wasn't in deep cover. I'm sure of it."

"No he didn't." They turned to see Harry approach them, Alec at his side.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Josef is dead." Alec joined in.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Blake had Ruth taken for a reason. She nearly died because I forced the team to underestimate the threat." Ros and Zaf glanced at each other. "Which I am assuming you ignored."

"Of course, Harry." Ros kept her face neutral. Harry shook his head. Zaf shrugged.

"A little extracurricular maybe." Zaf watched as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I made a terrible mistake thinking I could protect Ruth and all of you. I'm sorry,"

"Harry Pearce apologising? What's done is done. This isn't sugarhorse, we need to know." Alec frowned. Harry nodded.

"That doesn't matter now, what does matter is making sure we stop Blake and end Nightingale for good." Harry nodded, knowing that Adam was right.

"He hasn't really changed." Zaf stated. "Think about it, he's still getting other people to do his dirty work."

"Police would probably never be able to get a link between Ruth's abduction and Blake." Beth sighed. She felt sick at the memory of seeing Ruth battered and frightened. She knew it would be a long time before she'd be able to put that image out of her mind. She had no idea how Harry would cope.

"He'd give Teflon Tessa a run for her money." Lucas glared. "I don't like this. He's used Ruth to distract us. He knew she had evidence he was up to something. Taking her would distract us. Zoe was right. The only way he could benefit would be to destroy Section D. We've stopped him before."

"Tariq." Harry turned towards the baby of the team. "Do what you do best."

"Follow the money." Tariq nodded before heading back to his work station.

"Calum, go through any and all records of him returning to the UK. Zoe go through Ruth's analysis." Ros began issuing orders. "Dimitri, Beth find out what our friends in Nightingale have been up to. Adam, talk to Vice. They are going to want to know about Blake's dirty little habit."

Adam pulled a face, liaising with the clowns wasn't his favourite part of the job.

"Erin, Zaf and Alec talk to anyone who may have any Intel. GCHQ, six. Someone knows more than we do. Lucas, with me." She headed out of the Grid, leaving Harry to wonder what was going to become of his team, his family. Smiling sadly he could almost feel sorry for Nicholas Blake and Nightingale. They'd clearly underestimated who they were dealing with.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth ached in places she didn't know she had. After learning it was less than 24 hours she'd been missing she had started to feel a little better. Her arm, now encased in a plaster cast no longer hurt and she knew everything else would heal in time. Sighing sadly she closed her eyes, relieved that the painkillers the nurses had given her made her sleep.

"Ruth?" Harry slipped into the hospital room to see Ruth curled on her side. She slept as he crept into the room. "Ruth?" He sat next to her as he realised she was having a nightmare. The fingers on her uninjured hand gripped the bedsheet in an achingly familiar way. Harry could see she was scared and had no idea how to wake her up without scaring her more.

"Ruth." He touched her hand gently, relieved when she seemed to calm at his touch. He held her hand as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harry watched as she smiled slightly. Her fingers curled around his as she held his gaze.

"Stop feeling guilty. This isn't your fault. I know that. I never really thought it was. We have to stop Blake. I think he wants us out of the picture so he can stage a coup."

"He told me he would kill those I couldn't live without." Harry sighed. "You and the kids."

"They are all safe." Ruth signed. "He thinks he can break us. I think he wants us to break up over this, to destroy us. If we let this tear us apart then he wins. We have come through too much for that."

"Ruth, I."

"You need to trust me. Professionally if nothing else. I need to know if you can't and why. I deserve that much. I'm not exactly the new girl anymore." Harry nodded.

"I do trust you."

"I know you love me but trust is different. I need to know, if it had been Lucas or Adam you'd have torn them to shreds."

"You know me too well. Ruth, I was an idiot. I thought I could shield you from this. Blake intends to start a coup. Have the government destabilised months before the election then stride in and take power." Harry watched as she listened. "Attacking us, he hoped he could destroy us physically then we'd be unable to stop him."

"I'm still angry about what happened, Harry." She felt him tense, her good hand squeezed his. "But I am not going to let what happened destroy us." Harry brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Oh Ruth." He closed his eyes as they filled with tears. Ruth smiled sadly.

"We've been through worse." She smiled. "Are the children safe? Really?"

"The kids! I nearly forgot." Harry pulled the smart phone Graham had insisted he bought and handed it to Ruth. "It was Nick's idea. They've made you a get well soon video." Harry shrugged as Ruth pushed a few buttons on the phone. Moments later Gracie, Nick, Charlie, Lilly, Catherine and Graham could be seen wishing her well as Teresa ordered them to behave, which made Charlie and Gracie giggle even more.

"Thank you." Ruth giggled at the video of Gracie blowing kisses as the kids declared she was the best mum, step mum, nanny and mum in law in the world. "I needed that."

"We need you. I need you."

Ruth held his gaze as he spoke, suddenly serious once more.

"I'm here Harry. He isn't going to beat us, our family. I'm here." Moments later Harry pulled her into his arms, mindful of the ivi and broken ribs he held her for the first time since she'd been found. Suddenly Ruth felt safe. Harry knew she was right. Blake was not going to win.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	10. Chapter 10

Home

Harry was relieved the children and animals would be staying with Graham and Terri for a few nights, he missed the chaos and noise of having a family home but he knew they were safer. Staring up at the empty house he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Ruth wasn't home. The pets were with Graham and so were Gracie and Nick. There should have been no one at home but he had the distinct feeling he had visitors.

Xxxxxxxx

Lucas flicked the TV on as Ros walked into the room. Both children were sleeping as Ros sat on the sofa behind him. Instinctively Lucas leant back against her.

"You ok?"

"Always." Ros answered. Lucas smirked slightly, knowing that was the standard answer. She ran a hand through his dark hair, finally feeling relaxed. Lucas closed his eyes. He knew Ros was scared but she would never admit it.

Xxxxxx

"That was a waste of time." Adam huffed as he walked back into the Grid. Erin smiled sympathetically. She hated liaising with police as much as he did, with the exception of Malcolm's friend in UCOS she had very little time for police who saw spooks as an annoyance.

"Vice not interested?"

"Yes, in the DVD but not in the fact they were found in a flat owned by a man who is supposed to be dead."

"Ah, well at least they took the DVD content seriously. It looks like Ruth has been stalked for sometime. I spoke to her earlier, she thought she was followed a couple of weeks ago when she took Gracie to the park, then put it down to paranoia."

"Just because you're paranoid." Zaf lifted his coffee mug.

"Doesn't mean they're not out to get you." Tariq finished. "I followed the money. Seems some former spooks are on nightingales books."

"Who?" Adam was suddenly more interested. Tariq leant against Ruth's abandoned desk.

"I found one former FSB officer, Sergei Romanov, one former MI 6, Diana Grant and two known CIA men who have retired,"

"Who?"

"Dan Crawley and Bruno Evans. Crawley was dismissed from the CIA in March 13 for corruption in a public office while Evans is known for his violent temper." Tariq handed Adam and the others printouts of grainy cctv footage showing the people he had just named. Adam shook his head. He remembered Diana Grant from his time at 6. The woman made Juliet Shaw look like Mother Teresa.

"Guys." Calum was ignored for a moment. "Adam!"

"What?"

"Someone has activated the panic button in Harry and Ruth's house." Adam swore, knowing Ruth was still in hospital only hare could be at home.

Xxxxx

Harry stepped into the hallway frowning as he realised the alarm wasn't on. His senses more alert than ever. The house looked the same as ever, what was once a Batchelor House was very much a family home. Gracie's little pink jacket hung over the bannister with Nick's football boots and school shoes on the floor nearby. But someone was there, he knew it. Suddenly he wished he carried a gun as part of routine but both he and Ruth had agreed no guns in the house since Nick had come to live with them. He didn't need a reminder of what happened to George.

Harry stepped nearer the living room knowing that an ordinary burglar would never get through their security. This was something else. A click behind him and the feel of metal against his neck confirmed his suspicions.

"Hello Harry."

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	11. Chapter 11

The Greater Good

Harry felt the metal against his skin and waited. He recognised the voice and was less than surprised the former FSB man had broken into his home.

"Still doing other people's dirty work?" Harry kept his eyes forward, staring at the photo of Gracie, Ruth and Nick on the side table. It had been taken not long after Gracie had been born. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly more determined to keep his family safe, to see his children and grandchildren grow up than he ever had been.

"If you were going to kill me you would have the moment I walked in the door. You want something."

"Mr Pearce, you were warned once. My employer does not take kindly to being ignored." The accent was pure Russian, not even tempered by his time away from Moscow. A gunshot rang out as the photo of Harry's family shattered in its frame. Harry staggered forward as the world around him faded to black.

Xxxx

Ruth couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She knew the children and pets were safe. Rationally she knew Harry was more than capable of taking care of himself but something felt very wrong. Her arm ached but did little to distract her as she tried to work out whether her instincts had any basis. She closed her eyes wondering if Harry would term what she was feeling as adrenalin withdrawal.

"Lucas?" She looked up as her friend marched into the hospital room. The quietly spoken man looked around.

"Are you ok?"

"What are you doing?"

"It's not safe. Can you get dressed? We need to go."

"I have one pair of pyjamas." Ruth shrugged. Lucas placed a bag on the bed.

"Beth sent you some of her stuff. No idea what's in there. We need to go now."

"The kids? Lucas. Where are my kids?"

"Safe house. Dimitri and Zaf are taking them to safe house k." Ruth raised an eyebrow knowing it was a code for when they thought the room they were in could be bugged. It seemed her friends were making sure her family were safe. K was the code name for the Yorkshire house Harry had been left by his mother.

"Harry?"

"Ros and Adam are on the way to your house. Ruth, please." Ruth nodded. Her stomach twisted in fear.

"Blake will kill him." She pulled a blue t shirt from the carrier bag. Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Turn around or step outside." She raised an eyebrow as he realised what she meant.

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. Yeah." Lucas slipped out the door as she bit her lip. Dressing made every rib in her chest burn in protest. Gasping slightly she pulled the black denim jeans on and slipped her shoes into the trainers before trying not to stagger to the door.

"Ok?" Lucas nodded as they merely walked past the abandoned nurses station before heading towards the hospital car park, Lucas knew she wanted to go to Harry, but Ros had been right. If Blake had killed Harry there was no way they could let her find the body.

Xxxxx

Adam slammed the breaks on as Alec and Ros opened car doors at the same time, moments later Ros was through the green front door as Alec and Adam followed.

"Dear God." Alec mumbled as the trail of blood headed from the living room to the kitchen. Ros remained stony silent, images of Jo dead in front of her, of Ben's abandoned body on the records room floor sprang to mind. Steeling herself she knew Harry was probably dead. Gun in front of her she motioned for Adam to open the kitchen door.

"Bloody Hell!" She snarled as Harry sat at the kitchen table holding a very damaged photo frame in one hand and a towel to his injured head with another.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalind." Adam swore as Alec shook his head.

"What happened? The alert went off."

"Blake's gofa was here. Seems it was right to get Zaf and Dimitri to move everyone to Yorkshire. Ruth?"

"On the way to Thames House with Lucas. You need to see a doctor." Adam stated, handing his friend a clean towel. "He sent someone to kill you. He had Ruth battered. You really believe this is a distraction?"

"Who's on duty now? Who's at the Grid?"

"The geek squad." Alec shrugged. "Zoe."

"And all eyes and resources are not looking at Blake. Thames house now." He pushed the kitchen chair back before marching out of the house, all the time silently praying Blake would make a mistake. That the greater good would win in the end.

Xxxxxxxxa

A/n filler chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Together

Ruth ached as Lucas drove through the busy city streets. Every bump in the road seemed to snap her ribs open again. Gripping the side that burned she tried to concentrate on her breathing.

"You ok?" Lucas asked as he overtook a cyclist. Ruth nodded. There was no point in saying anything else. She had to get to Thames House. Harry needed her. She just hoped he trusted her now, that keeping her safe hadn't been an excuse.

"I'll live." Ruth sighed. "Do we have anything new?"

"The memory stick we found on you." Lucas frowned. "How did Blake not find it? When Beth and I found you."

"My clothes weren't exactly intact and I was hysterical."

"Well."

"I hid it. The one thing they didn't take off me was my watch. I slipped it under the face of my watch. It was still there when you found me. Overlooked by a doctor, ignored by someone who had no idea what it was."

"Very clever."

"Survival. If Blake had found it I'd have been killed on the spot." Ruth narrowed her eyes as she remembered the former politician and the harshly spoken man that had terrified her. Lucas nodded, knowing she was right.

Xxxxxx

Harry walked back onto the Grid to see Tariq staring at the computer screen as Malcolm turned to see him enter.

"Harry."

"Ruth and Lucas?"

"On the way back. Get that head wound checked." Malcolm raised his eyebrows as Harry headed towards his office. Ros closed her eyes.

"Tried that. Tariq? Anything?"

"Blake is being seriously well protected. Financially at least." Tariq turned to face her. "Look at this."

"Ok, so we have former FSB, CIA and 6 involved in this. The money seems unreal." Alec stated. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Certain." Tariq looked back at the screen as Ros read over his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell." Beth shook her head. "This is too big for us. We've only ever kept Nightingale at bay. How can we ever get rid of them? They're just going to keep coming back."

"Not this time." Ros glared at the screen. "This has to be it."

"At best Blake has commuted fraud by faking his death. His wife cashed in the life insurance. She had to have known he wasn't really dead." Calum sipped his coffee. "Financially faking a death costs money."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ruth stated as her and Lucas walked back into the Grid, one hand still gripping her injured ribs. Ros nodded once, both women had been ghosts once. She knew the cost was more than financial. Ruth winced as she stepped closer to her friends.

"He's in the office." Malcolm nodded. Ruth kept her eyes on the desk, not sure whether to stay where she was or go to her husband. Something in the back of her mind told her he still didn't trust her. He had explained everything and she understood but part of her was more hurt by Harry pushing her away than anything Blake and Josef had done to her.

"Go." Ros nodded towards the office where Harry could be seen holding the phone in one hand and his head in the other. Ruth's heart melted slightly as she realised he was injured. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding but clearly needed attention. She slipped away just as Harry placed the phone back on his desk. Ruth slipped in and closed the office door behind her. Pulling the blinds closed she stepped towards him.

"Harry."

"You should be in hospital."

"I think they kind of expect me to leave of my own accord these days." She smiled. "Lucas said it wasn't safe and he was right. What happened to your head?"

"One of Gavrik's cronies."

"Elena is dead. Her husband is in prison." Ruth stated.

"Gavrik and Blake were friendly. Ivan Borenski and Gavrik were FSB back in the early 90s. Seems he decided to do Blake a favour."

"By trying to kill you."

"It was a warning, Ruth." He got to his feet, swaying slightly. Ruth frowned.

"Ok, but you've seen the evidence. You know what Blake is planning." Ruth watched as he nodded. "This is bigger than anything we've dealt with before. Nightingale have regrouped. I honestly have no idea where we go from here."

"Five years ago Blake was responsible for the murder of almost a dozen people." Harry sighed. "Ros and Lucas could have been killed. Blake has had years to get the money and power to regroup. You're right, stopping Sarah Caulfield, Blake and the others was just part of the problem."

"It has to be the end." Ruth sighed. Harry got to his feet, walked towards her as she closed her eyes.

"The end?"

"Of Nightingale." Ruth clarified. Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. She touched his face as he closed his eyes.

"Ruth. I."

"You have to trust me. And the rest of the team. You can't do this on your own, you can't protect us by not telling us the truth. Blake is going to try his best to destroy us."

"I thought he had." Harry rested his hands on her waist as she looked into his eyes. "Ruth, I."

"It'll take time. I won't pretend that I wasn't hurt. I won't pretend that I am not scared. I thought they were going to kill me, that I'd never see you and the children again." Ruth's eyes filled with tears as Harry took a suddering breath. He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Ruth."

"I'm not going to let him think he can destroy us. It'll take time, Harry." She closed her eyes as he wiped a tear away. "But this has to be it. We can't keep going on like this, dodging bullets."

"Literally and figuratively." Harry whispered as she smiled slightly. "I'll leave the service after this."

"No." Ruth touched his cheek. "No. You are needed here. It's too early, we stop Nightingale. We carry on. It's the end of Nightingale but it can't be the end of us." Harry kissed her gently as the door to his office swung open.

"Elizabeth."

"You have to see this." Beth spun on her heel as Harry and Ruth glanced at each other before following her.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n please review. More action next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A secret?

Catherine looked out over the North Yorkshire moors as Zaf came to stand beside her. The tension radiated off the younger woman in spades. He could see exactly why Ruth said the girl was like her father. He had the feeling Catherine was too good a spook to see what was happening to her and the rest of the family and not question it.

"Dimitri and I will leave tonight. Graham and Terri have made a start on tea."

"My little brother is a good cook. Don't know where he gets it from. Mum never cooked and dad can cremate water." Zaf smirked slightly. "Who tried to kill Ruth?" Zaf paused, momentarily forgetting Catherine was not only a spy's daughter, she was a spook too. When MI 6 had offered her a desk job they had no idea what they had let themselves in for. "And don't give me the same BS we gave the others. Ruth is clumsy but even she wouldn't fall down a lift shaft."

"I know."

"So. Zaf talk to me."

"Your father wants you safe. You've just had a baby."

"My husband is in London fighting this." Catherine kept her voice neutral. Zaf recognised the tone, it was the same as Harry's when he was about to explode.

"Believe me, I intend to keep my babies safe, my little brothers and sister too but I am not going to hide away up here and wait for them to find us."

"Nightingale and Nick Blake."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Zaf looked at the windswept landscape. "Looks like the heart attack was faked."

"Second one won't be."

"Catherine."

"You saw what he did to Ruth. Don't tell me he had help? That stinking little neonazi thug he tried to make respectable? The creep he was photographed with? Six have been watching Josef and his cronies for a while."

"You're on Mat leave."

"You need an analyst. I've spoken to the others. Graham, Terri and Nick can manage. Gracie and Charlie know I'm going to help Dad." Zaf raised an eyebrow. "I'm a good analyst and with Ruth injured you need me."

"Harry will kill me."

"Leave Dad to me." She watched as Zaf visibly paled before walking back into her grandmother's abandoned cottage.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros marched through the corridors of Whitehall with Harry at her side. The corridors of power were the last place she wanted to be. However, she had to concede Ruth had been right. They had to talk to the Home Secretary, even if Crowther did seem to be on their side Ros didn't trust her.

"Ah Harry, Ros." The dumpy middle aged woman got to her feet as they entered the office.

"Home Secretary." Harry shook her hand.

"Seems one of my predecessors is alive and far too well for our own good."

"Nick Blake is a traitor." Ros kept her voice calm and her eyes on the older woman. Harry nodded.

"We have reason to believe he was complicit in the hotel bombing five years ago and the growth of Nightingale." Harry watched as her eyes narrowed. The crows feet around her eyes giving her a harsher look than normal. Her grey hair flopped in front of her face.

"Believe or know it."

Ros smirked slightly. "He was behind the bombing. I have the physical scars to prove it." She rolled the sleeve on her white shirt up to reveal puckered and scarred flesh on the inside of her wrist. Crowther pulled a face. Ros knew she was pushing her luck.

"People have died. It's time we took nightingale out once and for all."

"They're financed by some very rich and influential people. Former security service personnel staff it and have access to some of the best tech in the world." Harry explained.

"So do you." Crowther smiled. "I've met your technical team. The Geek Squad I believe I heard someone call them." Harry nodded, knowing that was Adam's nickname for the three men that kept the technical side of the Grid in order.

"Nightingale won't rest until the UK is as they want it. Think of the worst ethnic cleansing you can think of, the warmongering and horror that you've seen and double it. We have to stop them. We already know the first target." Harry continued. "We can stop them but we need to have you on board."

"What's the target?"

"The Houses of Parliament,"

"Really? Again. It's impenetrable,"

"Tell that to Guy Fawkes." Ros deadpanned. Crowther took a deep breath.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly." Harry held her gaze. "They've already kidnapped and tortured one of my team."

"What do you need?"

"The PM out of the country. Full access to the plans of both houses and timetables for everything with expected personnel and their aides. We can get this via unofficial channels but it's quicker if you're on board."

"Unrestricted access to whatever we need, when we need it. No questions." Ros stated. The older woman nodded.

"And you are to instruct the DG to sanction every second of overtime. No questions." Harry watched the older woman who just sighed.

"You'll have it."

"Thank you."

Harry got to his feet before ushering Ros out of the office. He knew Ros and Ruth were right not to trust any politicians but it felt good to at least meet one who wasn't overly obstructive. Silently he wondered how long it would last.

Xxxxxx Alec sat in the drivers seat of the pool car. The rain battered the small car as he waited, knowing that Beth's informant was likely to take a while. Part of him worried that the bolshy young woman was in trouble, another part thought he was worrying too much, that he was going soft in his old age. He rolled his eyes, knowing what Juliet would say if she could see him. But Beth had been through so much and he knew the brain injury she had suffered had affected her more than the others knew. It has left more than just a slight stammer.

"Drive." She jumped into the passenger seat as he turned to look at her. "Are you waiting for a written invite? Drive!" Alec shook his head, unsure how he had missed her approach. Gunning the engine he pulled the non descript car out into the Peckham traffic.

"What is it?"

"Nick Blake is a perv. Yeah?"

"The DVDs Ros and Adam found established he's into some nasty stuff." Alec agreed. Beth pulled her gun from the back of her jeans.

"Well, it seems those who supply his sick little fantasies are also working at the nightclub Kevin works out of."

"Kevin?"

"Dimitri's friend."

"The drag queen. Thought he'd given that up after all the trouble he was in." Alec weaved in and out of traffic.

"He did. Mostly, he manages the club now. But now and again the sparkly tights come out. " Beth smiled as she thought of the 6ft ex SBS officer that had become a drag queen after leaving the service. "Sapphire is as good as her word. Seems Blake has been back here. Also seems the Vice Squad are about to raid the place."

"Interesting friends you have." Alec smiled slightly as he sped away from the scene. Beth raised an eyebrow hoping at last they were on to something.

Xxxxxxx "Bloody hell." Lucas muttered as Catherine Reed entered the Grid slightly ahead of Dimitri and Zaf. Ros frowned as she saw the younger woman.

"One thing, Younis. One thing you and Levandis had to do." Ros narrowed her eyes, ignoring Catherine.

"She's a Pearce." Zaf shrugged. "You try reasoning with her. I'm going to hide in the registry."

"Wimp." Catherine smiled as Zaf pulled a face.

"Yeah. See you." He smiled broadly before making his way towards Zoe's desk. Catherine rolled her eyes as Calum appeared, hugging her tightly.

"You ok?" He whispered as he hugged his wife. Catherine nodded.

"Clearly. So are Charlie and Lilly. Where's Dad and Ruth?"

"Catherine Jane Pearce!" She winced as Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Did that answer your question?"

"Reed." Catherine turned around. "Dad. I can explain."

"Oh you will. Office." Ruth smiled sadly at her step daughter, knowing the younger woman was only trying to help. The younger woman rolled her eyes before marching into the office. Ruth turned back to her computer as Erin jogged towards her.

"Ruth? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ruth sucked in a breath as she nodded. "You?"

"I think I found something."

Xxxxxx A/N more soon. Can Catherine win her dad around? What has Erin found and can Sapphire help? 


	14. Chapter 14

Cursed?

The light had dimmed since the departure of Ros and Harry, although the Home Secretary had barely noticed the time. Both officers had been adamant that her predecessor was not only alive and well but that he was a traitor complicit in the abduction and torture of a female MI 5 officer. It made her feel sick at the thought a man she had once respected had done such a thing. Glaring at the phone on her desk she knew she had to try to convince the Prime Minister that a trip away would be beneficial. Shaking her head she picked up the phone.

"Man up, Pauline." She snapped as she tapped in the number that would put her through to Downing Street. "Ah, good evening Prime Minister." She paused. "Yes, I'm a little stressed Peter, we need to talk. And don't fob me off, you oaf this is serious. I've good reason to believe you should shut up and listen!"

Xxxxxxx

"Catherine." Harry paused as Ruth followed her step daughter into the office. "Why are you here?"

"To help. And you know you need me. Ruth can't work all hours. Sorry Ruth, but you can't. I can."

"You're employed by six not five."

"If I remember correctly so we're Adam, Ros and Zaf. Didn't you poach them?" Harry smirked.

"They wanted a transfer over the River."

"And please don't give me the nepotism card. I'm good and you know it. I know you've kept tabs on me." Harry pulled a face as Ruth smirked. "I'll go back to the vampires when this is done. When I know my family is safe. And if you think those out there will have a problem because of who I am bugger them. I'll work twice as hard as any analyst you pull in. Let me do this."

"You get killed."

"I won't. I promise."

"Strictly desk bound. Both of you." Ruth bit back a smile. Catherine nodded.

"Of course."

"Don't let me regret this." He smiled slightly as Catherine turned and left the office. Ruth rolled her eyes. "I mean it Ruth, no going off the Grid."

"I'm a desk officer."

"It hasn't stopped you before." Harry stepped nearer to her. "I specifically told Zaf and Dimitri to leave them all in Yorkshire not all but her."

"She's bossy and determined. I wonder where she gets that from." Ruth teased as Harry raised his eyebrows. Ruth smiled slightly before walking out the room, leaving Harry to wonder where they would go next.

Xxxxxx

"Blake has a reputation for being a violent and devious little shit." Alec stated as the team sat around the briefing room table. Adam nodded, remembering the last time they had encountered the disgraced politician. Ros folded her arms as she leant against the wall.

"Why now?" Beth asked. "That's what I don't understand."

"Money." Tariq paused. "It always comes back to money."

"Explain." Harry barked.

"We always knew Nightingale was financed by a seriously wealthy benefactor." Calum started, slightly disconcerted that his wife was sat next to Tariq.

"Yeah, which we assumed was over when Mace and Hans Limmerman died." Tariq continued. "Sorry, can we say all this with Cath here?"

Catherine bit her bottom lip waiting for Harry to answer. Instead he nodded curtly. Tariq took a deep breath.

"Sorry Cath."

"It's ok." She smiled. "I've been brought across until Ruth is properly healed. What have you found."

"The money goes back to Basel, but not the original source. When Limmerman died he was rich. I mean mega mega off the scale rich."

"So?" Lucas watched the younger man warm to his theme.

"So, what happens to money when you die? Tax man gets some if you're rich the rest if there's any left is given to whoever was in the will but if theres no will."

"Limmerman left a will." Ruth stated.

"I know and we assumed it was legal but it wasn't it was a sham. He had money drip feeding into Nightingale or should I say Nicholas Blake's off shore bank account which just happens to be in Blake's wife's name."

"Good work." Harry smiled slightly.

"Money, there's always money at the root of all evil." Malcolm sighed.

"We have an address for the Merry Widow?" Ros pushed herself away from the wall.

"Yeah." Calum answered. "Mrs Daphne Blake. But we also have an address for one of his mistresses. Carly Lloyd."

"Former hooker." Beth frowned. "I'll talk to her. Erin?"

Erin nodded getting to her feet. Lucas pushed his chair back as Ros decided they would take the widow. Harry sighed, it was a start but he knew Blake was one step ahead of them. He smiled slightly as he saw Catherine and Tariq deep in conversation as Ruth touched his hand.

"We can do this." She smiled. "We faced Armageddon before."

"I never came so close to losing you."

"And if I have my way you won't again. Ribs and wrists heal." She looked away for a moment before smiling slightly. "Don't go for revenge, Harry. That's going to get people killed."

"You're right."

"Usually." She smiled as he held her gaze. A phone ringing in the background startled them. Harry got to his feet, knowing it couldn't be good news.

Xxxxxx

A/n did anyone read the last chapter? Please review. What did the drag queen, Kevin tell Beth? Is a visit to the Merry Widow going to help and is Ruth really safe now?


	15. Chapter 15

Silent

Harry marched straight over to the ringing phone as Catherine made her way over to Tariq and Calum. He kept his eye on his daughter as he picked up the phone.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the familiar voice. Malcolm frowned as he realised Harry wanted the call to be traced.

"Never going to happen." Harry's voice was dangerously low. Ruth met his gaze. She felt sick as she watched him, knowing he was talking to the man they were desperately trying to find. She could see the barely concealed anger in his eyes and knew he was as frightened as she was. Malcolm raised his hand as he completed the trace. Harry slammed the phone down, almost smashing the handset in the process.

"Where is he?" Harry snapped.

"Pay as you go. Unregistered. Somewhere around the gates of Buckingham Palace." Malcolm sighed. "I'm sorry, it's the best I can do."

"Can we get into the cctv footage for the Mall and Buckingham Palace?" Zoe asked as Catherine pulled a chair up to a computer.

"Technically. No." Ruth bit her lip.

"It can be done, through a back door." Calum stated. "He knows we're on to him."

"What did he say?" Ruth asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Ruth held his gaze. He knew she was afraid he was keeping secrets from her again. That he didn't really fully trust her. Swallowing hard he nodded once.

"Nick Blake has kindly informed me that this is not over. There will be a dramatic change in UK politics and I'd better be prepared to lose those on my team who think they can stop him. He stated the hotel bombing that nearly killed Ros, Lucas and Andrew Lawrence was a test run."

"Scum." Dimitri muttered under his breath. Zoe nodded. Ruth frowned slightly.

"He's wrong. It's never going to happen. Zoe? Do you still have that contact on the Royal Protection Squad?" Ruth asked, pushing the memory of her step brother to the back of her mind. Harry sighed, almost sensing what was going through her mind.

"Gina? Yes she still works there." Zoe nodded. "Her husband, Thomas is a bodyguard for the PM."

"Get hold of her." Harry took a deep breath. "See what she can tell us. Take Dimitri."

"I could."

"No Ruth." Harry paused. "My office. Malcolm." He turned on his heel before heading towards the office. Malcolm and Ruth followed, knowing Blake had said more than they had been told.

Xxxxxxx

"So." Lucas drove through the frozen streets as Ros glared out the window. "Your husband of what? Twenty odd years apparently dies of a heart attack after being kicked out of one of the top jobs in British politics. Is one of the masterminds behind Nightingale and nearly murders two British security officers and foreign politicians. Then, half a decade later comes back from the dead and you don't know what's going on?"

"You'd be surprised what women don't know about their husbands. Some don't even know their names." Ros stated calmly.

"I told you."

"When I was pregnant with James." She glanced at him. "All I'm saying is, don't automatically assume she's an idiot if she didn't know. She will have known some of it. I'm certain but Daphne Blake isn't a suspect as yet. She may well be an asset."

Lucas frowned.

"You don't trust her?"

"Of course not. But she doesn't need to know that. Blake is alive and she's had a lot of money fed into her bank account. Those two things have to be explained."

"You know why I didn't tell you. About me. What happened in Dakar." Lucas almost whispered. "Ros."

"We've all done things we're not proud of. Me more than most." She touched his hand. "Let's just see what the Merry Widow has to say for herself."

Xxxxxxxx

Beth walked through the run down block of council flats trying not to breathe in the stink of stale lager and urine as the passed the lifts. Erin pulled a face as they sidestepped what could only be hoped to be dog excrement on the floor.

"Are you sure she's here?"

"Carly had this big romantic idea. A cross between Pretty Woman and the Perfumo affair." Beth sighed. "Sapphire told me she used to work out of the club when he did Caberet there. She saw Blake leave with her more than once."

Erin frowned as they reached the address Beth had been given. The door was slightly ajar, instinctively she reached for her gun. Beth bit her lip before doing the same.

Xxxxxx

Malcolm sat in the chair opposite Harry as Ruth sat next to him. Both knew Harry well enough to see how worried he was.

"Ruth. I want you to go to a safe house."

"No."

"Harry, what else did Blake say?" Malcolm leaned forward slightly, clearly unsurprised by Ruth's stubbornness. Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

"As I said. The hotel was a trial run. Nightingale seeing how ready they were to take mass casualties. He also asked how you are, Ruth." Ruth felt get blood run cold. Malcolm shook his head.

"He means to frighten you."

"He's succeeded." Ruth mumbled. Harry felt sick, he knew what had happened, had read Lucas' report. He knew how close Ruth had been to being killed.

"What do you want me to do?" Malcolm asked.

"Surveillance. He wants to meet me. I need the highest level of surveillance I can get. I met him once and he got away. That can't happen again."

"Of course." Ruth fell silent as Malcolm pushed his chair back. He nodded to Harry once before leaving the room.

"He's using me against you." Ruth took a deep breath. "I'm still a target."

"Yes."

"If I go to a safe house. If I go away from here I'm more isolated. I'm a sitting duck. Together we're stronger. We always have been." He smiled slightly as Ruth stepped around the desk. She was so close he could smell her perfume as she took his hand. "I am not going anywhere."

"My stupidity almost got you killed. You should take the kids and get as far away from me as you can. Run and don't look back."

"No."

"Ruth, he wants you dead. There's nothing he has against you, just me. He knows if anything happened to you. If I." She covered his lips with her fingers.

"I trust you." She stepped nearer as Harry's eyes fell closed. "Don't keep doing this. No one can split us up but us. Keep pushing and you will lose me. Don't let him win."

"Ruth." He rested his forehead against hers, glad that he hadn't opened the office blinds when he had arrived. Ruth swallowed hard.

"He's not going to break us." She stated determinedly "But I'm scared you are if you keep trying to push me away. I'll heal and you know you need me here."

"I need you full stop." She smiled slightly as he kissed her. Moments later the kids turned passionate as his hands pulled her flush against him. Shouts from the outer Grid forced them to part. Harry took a few deep breaths as Ruth straightened his tie.

"I'm staying."

"Yes." He stepped back as Tariq called his name. "This had better be important."

"Ros called. The Merry Widow is missing. House ransacked. Uniform are there now." Ruth shook her head.

"This just gets better and better." She made to follow Tariq as Harry caught her good hand.

"And we'll finish this discussion later." He whispered in her ear before slipping past her to take Ros' call.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Fun House

"I do not believe this." Ros looked around the ransacked house. The beautiful furniture was smashed across the floor, curtains ripped down.

"You think this is for our benefit?" Lucas asked. Ros shrugged, glad that the police had left them to it.

"Maybe. Like you said, Daphne had to have known something was up. Do you remember when Walker died?"

"When Sarah Caulfield murdered him." Lucas sighed, wondering why Ros was dragging his long dead ex girlfriend into the discussion. Ros nodded.

"His wife and daughters were grief stricken. I spoke to his older daughter, Emily and she was convinced her dad had been murdered. She had no evidence but she knew he wouldn't kill himself." Ros picked up a piece of A4 paper as she spoke, "Of course she was only a teenager."

"Very astute one as it turned out." Lucas stated.

"Yeah, my point is if you know someone well enough you can sense when something is off. What if the Merry Widow always knew something but not the whole picture? Harry went to the funeral. Seems she wasn't as gutted as she could be."

"If it was you." Lucas stepped towards her. "If I was dead would you be a wreck? No. You'd carry on for the kids. No tears. Not in public, maybe she's the same." Ros stared at him, the walls she had worked so hard to let down with him suddenly starting to rebuild.

"Is that what you think?" She stepped out the doorway unable to keep the hurt from her voice. Lucas suddenly realised what he had done.

"Ros." He caught her arm as they reached the entrance to the house.

"If you died I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't be able to breathe. Simple as that." Ros stared at him. "I'd try to go on for the kids but part of me would die too and if you don't know that you don't know me at all." She shrugged his arm away and marched back to the car.

Xxxxxxx

Zoe hugged her friend, glad to see the tiny woman she had gone through basic training with.

"Gina, thanks for seeing me."

"Don't be daft, get in ere. Dougie is making tea."

"Would Miss like some?" The cook asked as Zoe stepped into the Royal kitchens. Zoe nodded her thanks as Gina ushered her into a small room housing an old wooden table.

"That's Dougie, lovely bloke. Thinks he works at Downton Abbey." Gina smiled. "What can I do for you?" Zoe sat at the table, pulling her tablet out of her bag she pulled up the picture she wanted to show her friend.

"Have you seen him?"

"Course. He died about five or six years ago. Former Home Sec."

"He's not dead. We lifted this off cctv three hours ago. We believe he's working for an organisation that would like to end civilisation here as we know it."

"Zo, you always had a flair for the dramatic."

"One word. Nightingale."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. We know he's going after the Houses of Parliament but we don't know if him being here is significant." Gina leant back in her chair as Dougie walked in. Two China mugs of tea were placed in front of them. The older man smiled before leaving them to it.

"He's not going to do anything here. Not on my watch." Gina's face hardened as she picked up the tablet, the gun hanging under her jacket suddenly more visible. Zoe nodded. "He could have been here as part of the tourist lot that look around. I'll go through our systems. The Royals are all headed to Balmoral soon, at least three of them are out of the country. Thanks for the heads up. If he was inside the palace I'll contact you."

"Thanks." Zoe got to her feet. "Oh, how's Thomas?"

"Shagging his latest bimbo I expect. We're getting divorced." Zoe frowned before saying her goodbyes and leaving her old friend.

Xxxxxxxxxz

"Kevin!" Beth yelled as she walked into the nightclub where the former SBS man worked. Wrapped in a dressing gown with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he turned to face her she couldn't help but think he looked absurd.

"Sapphire in here, darling." He walked towards her. "Elizabeth, Dimitri." He shook his old friend's hand.

"Carly Lloyd."

"What about her?"

"She's dead."

"Fuck a duck!" Sapphire announced. "Little Carly? I know she was a hooker but bloody Nora! I warned her. I did - I told her men who go to girls like her aren't sad, their dangerous."

"We don't know it was a punter. The police are looking into it." Dimitri watched his friend nod. The tall, muscular Scotsman was the last person he'd imagine coming out and running a drag club.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Coffee, if it's going." Dimitri asked. Sapphire sighed.

"Coffee for you. Vodka for me. Cmon chicken." He ushered them into a back room. "Steven got me one of those fancy coffee things for Christmas. I'll put that on. Bloody Hell. Carly is just a kid. What the Hell did she get involved in?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us. We know of one regular customer."

"Blake the fake." Sapphire shoved coffee beans into the machine. A half opened bottle of vodka on the kitchen unit sat ignored next to a makeup palate. "Silly cow thought he cared about her. She was off the drugs. I wouldn't let her in ere if she wasn't. You know that Dim."

"Yeah." Dimitri sat down. "Did you see her leave with anyone? Beth said you told her she was in last night."

"No." Sapphire frowned, picking up a make up brush and applying more foundation. "No, she seemed a bit worried. Drank less than usual, had to keep her wits about her."

"Any idea why?"

"Security cameras outside might help. I'll get the DVD. Finish your drink." Sapphire stated before leaving the room. Beth glanced at Dimitri worried that Sapphire knew more than he was telling them.

Xxxxxxx

"Ros is on the way back in." Ruth stared at the computer screen, trying to ignore the dull ache in her wrist and the sharp pain in her side whenever she took a deep breath. Catherine nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Ruth."

"Have you seen this? I just acquired it from the foreign desk at 6." Ruth got up from her chair, trying to walk normally despite the pain in her side.

"What?"

"Seems GCHQ have. Ruth? Ruth! Oh my God! Dad!" Catherine yelled s Ruth's legs gave way beneath her. Zaf caught her just before her head hit the desk, swearing as he realised how pale she had become.

"What! Oh my God." Harry was at Ruth's side in seconds as her lips turned blue. Her eyes rolled as Adam called for a medic. "Ruth?"

"Chest. Can't breathe." Ruth gasped as Zaf lowered her to the floor. "Can't."

"Quiet." Zaf stated as he shifted places with Harry. Adam grabbed the first aid kit as Erin leant next to her.

"Beth is the bloody first aid expert." Erin snapped open the box as Adam spoke to paramedics. Ruth tried to focus on Harry.

"Sorry." She whispered as Harry held her. He kissed her forehead. "Harry."

"Listen to me." Harry spoke as calmly as he could as he realised her breathing was getting more and more shallow. "Remember what you said. Stronger together." She smiled slightly. Taking a shuddering breath she nodded.

"Not going any." She wheezed. "Where." Her eyes closed as Harry shook her.

"Ruth! Open your eyes. Ruth!" He brushed her hair out of her face as two paramedics appeared. Adam touched his shoulder as Harry stepped back.

"Let them help her. Cmon." He stated as Harry kept his eyes on Ruth.

"Tension Pneumothorax." The smaller man stated as he listened to her chest. "Has she had any chest injury?"

"Broken ribs." Catherine stated, holding Calum's hand in a vice like grip. One paramedic nodded, cutting her blouse away.

"She was attacked." Harry stated, "Trying to make an arrest."

"Ok, well we need to help her breathing." He took a brown cannula from the green bag he carried as the other paramedic gave Ruth oxygen. A loud hiss of air could be heard as Ruth breathed a little easier. Moments later she was on a stretcher as paramedics prepared to take her to hospital. Harry closed his eyes.

"Go with her." Adam stated. The paramedic nodded for Harry to follow as Ruth was wheeled away. "I'll tell Ros."

"I'm meeting Blake. This ends now." Harry stated as he walked away. Moments later the Grid was in silence. Alec was the first to recover.

"Right, Cath. What did you find?"

Xxxxxx

A/N are Ros and Lucas in trouble? Will Ruth be ok? Can Sapphire really help & what has Catherine found?


	17. Chapter 17

Actions and Reactions

Harry held Ruth's hand as the paramedic secured her into the back of the ambulance. Harry had made it clear there was no way he was letting Ruth out of his sight.

"Ok, Ruth we've let the A&E know we are on our way." The younger paramedic stated. "I'm going to give you some painkillers. Help you to breathe easier."

"What's happening to me?" Ruth gasped out as her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Your injured rib may have popped your lung. Possible and very painful."

"Knew the last bit."

"You allergic to anything?" Ruth nodded.

"General anaesthetic - well not really

an allergy as such." Harry explained. "It's just hard to wake her up."

"Ok." The younger man nodded as they headed through the Central London streets. Ruth seemed to wince with every bump in the road. Suddenly the ambulance came to a screeching halt.

"What's happening?" Ruth asked.

"Road block. It's ok. Stay calm." The young woman driving yelled. Harry swore. Both Harry and Ruth knew there were no road blocks authorised.

"Water Board."

"Harry." Ruth grabbed his hand as the rear door to the ambulance was wrenched open.

Xxxxxxx

"Malcolm." Ros stated calmly as Lucas drove through the more affluent areas of London. The phone pressed to her ear as Lucas negotiated the traffic. "Calm down. What happened to Ruth? Ok, ok. Track the ambulance too."

"What happened?" Lucas asked, sending the urgency.

"Ruth's lung collapsed. Complication of the fractured ribs. She's in the back of an ambulance that's just be stopped. Malcolm has a tracer on her."

"Harry?"

"With her."

"Where's the ambulance ?"

"Five minutes west of the Grid." Lucas nodded, pressing his foot to the accelerator.

Xxxxxxx

"Adam?" Alec walked across to the younger man. "I'm off to see the coroner." Shrugging on his jacket he turned to Erin.

"Why?" Adam asked as Erin pulled her jacket on.

"Someone is buried in that grave. I want to know who it is."

"You want to exhume the grave?" Adam frowned.

"Yes. And I want a new autopsy, as well as an ID." Erin nodded in agreement.

"We have to know who it is in the grave." She replied as Adam nodded. "If there is anyone in it." Shrugging her jacket on she left the Grid with Alec behind her.

Xxxxxxx

Harry swore as a man dressed in black with a motorbike helmet over his face. Ruth felt a sharp pain through her side as the paramedic turned. A gunshot rang out as Ruth yelled. Harry stood between her and the gunman as the paramedic who was driving yelled into the radio for help.

"Ruth."

"No."

"Pearce. Move."

"Which one?" Ruth stalled for time.

"Him." A leather clad hand dragged him away from the back of the ambulance. Ruth tried to scream but fell silent as a second gunshot rang out.

Xxxxx

Ros ran from the car as Lucas slammed the breaks on. In seconds she was at Ruth's side as the body of a young paramedic lay next to her. Ruth knelt at his side. The oxygen mask that should have been over her face covered the face of the young man.

"He's alive." Ruth gasped the words out. Ros nodded. Lucas appeared at the doors.

"Ruth?"

"Some." She gasped. "Man."

"Do you recognise him?"

Ruth shook her head. Lucas began helping Ruth back onto the stretcher as the paramedic groaned.

"Shot. Him." Ruth gasped. Ros looked around, fear gripping her as another ambulance could be heard approaching them.

"He's ok." Lucas smiled at Ruth as the other paramedic began helping her colleague. "Flesh wound."

"Ruth?"

"Um." Ruth gripped her side.

"Where's Harry?" Ruth gasped for air as Ros turned to her.

"Gone." She mumbled before passing out. Lucas looked at Ros.

"This is getting worse."

"Harry can take care of himself." Ros snapped, stepping away as more paramedics arrived to rescue her colleague and the unfortunate young man caught in the crossfire.

Cxxxx

A/N very short filler chapter. Harry is in big trouble. Isn't he? Will Ruth get to the hospital and will she see Harry again?


	18. Chapter 18

Apart

Harry felt sick, his head lurched to the side as he tried to work out what was happening. Swearing under his breath he tried not to think about Ruth or the young paramedic that had been shot. The look in Ruth's eyes - fear and anger mixed with sadness would haunt him to the end of his days, however long it would be.

Xxxxx

"Ruth." She screwed her eyes shut as the doctor pushed the chest drain needle through her flesh. "You should feel better any second now." Ruth nodded, knowing the young emergency department doctor meant well but she knew she wouldn't feel any better until it was Harry holding her hand not Zaf. Moments later the doctor left the room as Ruth relaxer a little, her breathing easier with the drain in place.

"I spoke to the paramedics. The guy they shot? Sean is doing well. Flesh wound."

"Oh thank God." Ruth smiled slightly, glad that another innocent hadn't been killed in the crossfire. Zaf sighed.

"Zoe went to the Palace. Saw that girl she trained with. Apparently there's not been anything out of the ordinary there. She's taken Calum to talk to the PMs protection team." Ruth pulled a face.

"Harry?"

"No news yet. I called Graham. The kids are absolutely fine. Gracie and Nick are safe." Zaf watched as Ruth seemed to relax a little. "You ok?"

"I can't stay here."

"Ruth." Zaf paused. "You have been kidnapped, beaten to a pulp, to such an extent your ribs punctured your lung and it collapsed. Last year you were in an explosion. I've nearly lost my best friend twice in six months. You are staying here." Ruth looked at him mutionusly,

"And anyway I am more scared of Harry than I am of you."

"He's dead." Ruth stated flatly. "Nick Blake isn't going to let him survive. He's out to promote Nightingale and he wants revenge. There is no way he is going to let Harry go alive."

"Harry has nine lives." Zaf watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"His luck has to run out sooner or later. He isn't forty anymore, Zaf." He hugged her gently as the tears fell. "You didn't see the look in that man's eyes. Blake has people working for him. Professional and well organised."

"They had to be. Ros and Lucas are looking for him. We'll find him."

"Don't let it distract from the op." Ruth held his gaze. Zaf nodded. "You know that's the last thing Harry would want."

Xxxxx

Ros leant on the roof of the pool car Lucas had been driving. She knew the chances of finding Harry alive were slim. Ruth had clearly been in shock when they had served at the ransacked ambulance. She didn't know how much more the analyst could take.

"Ros?" She turned to see Catherine walking towards her.

"What?"

"Malcolm has the cctv footage." Ros glared at her, amazed at how the younger woman could stay so calm when she knew her children were in hiding, her step mother in hospital and her father missing.

"Ok."

"He said Dad was alive taken from the ambulance."

"Good." Ros felt a small sense of relief at the news. She could sense the slight wobble of Catherine's voice as she spoke. "The footage."

"Go on." Lucas arrived.

"It has Dad forced into the boot of a black Saab. 2013 plates. Tariq is running a PNC check."

"That's good." Lucas reassured her. "It gives us a start."

"Yeah." Catherine ran a hand through her hair, her blonde fringe falling into her face. Ros looked away for a moment, disturbed by how much the young woman looked like Harry.

"Keep working on it. Lucas, take Cath back to the Grid." She watched as Catherine hugged herself, staring at the dried blood on the pavement where the black car had been. For a moment Catherine seemed lost.

"Catherine?" Lucas touched her arm. "We will find him."

"And when we do, Blake will wish he had died back then."

"You are definitely Harry's girl." Lucas ushered her towards his car, letting her lead the way. He just prayed that they'd stop Blake before it was too late.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry ached. His old knee injury burned like new as he was dragged unresisting from the boot of the car. He knew that his life expectancy was shrinking with every minute he spent with the thick set man in a ski mask.

"Harry." He narrowed his eyes as he heard his name. "Henry James Pearce. The spy's spy. Think anti terrorism and your the first name that comes to mind." Harry remained silent, resisting the urge to swear. The man in the mask dumped him on the wooden chair in the corner of the room. "My old friends are concerned that you and your friends are getting in the way."

"Blake."

"I didn't think you'd forget me. Ruth certainly didn't." Harry lunged from his seat as the masked man grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into his seat.

"Now now, Harry."

Harry swore profusely as Blake smirked.

"She was always your Achilles heel."

"This has nothing to do with Ruth." Harry barked. Blake nodded, stepping towards Harry he pulled a second wooden chair from the corner.

"I agree. Ruth has nothing to do with this. What do you know about Nightingale?" Harry glared ahead.

"Nightingale. Small feathered bird." The punch almost knocked him from his chair. Harry recovered his senses quickly. Blake rubbed his other hand.

"I've wanted to do that for years. Now, I'll tell you something. Ruth screamed for you. Begged for her life." Harry knew he was lying. Ruth hadn't told him much about her time but she had said she had barely said a word. "Begged my now dead friend not to touch her. Fell on deaf ears, I'm afraid." Harry felt his hands curl into fists. He knew there were some things Ruth would never want him to know, afraid he'd treat her differently. He seethed silently, knowing this man in front of him was trying to goad him.

"You aren't going anywhere. Nightingale will stage a coup tomorrow morning. There's nothing you can do about it."

Xxxxxx

Adam barked orders across the Grid as Malcolm took the cctv back to the start. Tariq yelled for Adam and Beth to look at the footage he had found.

"The car."

"What about it?" Beth tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's owned by CIA liaison in London but was stolen six hours before the attack."

"Stolen?"

"Well, signed out and never returned." Tariq huffed. "Same thing."

"Who signed it out?" Dimitri asked as he swirled his chair around.

"Now, that's where it gets weird." Tariq warmed to his theme. Beth and Adam glanced at each other, knowing Harry's life could depend on the answer.

"Dianne Munday. Former CIA liaison to Canada. Officially died in a motorbike accident in 2008."

"Dead, dead or Nick Blake type dead?" Beth asked.

"Dead. Properly. The bike accident in Quebec resulted in her losing her head. Literally." Beth wrinkled her nose as Adam remained deadpan.

"Ok, so who us using her name?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt every cell in his body ache as he hit the concrete floor. He had no idea if Ruth was alive, if his family were safe but he knew somehow he had to get home.

Xxxx

A\N more soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Fake?

Ruth looked up as Zaf walked towards her. She knew he had called Ros moments earlier but part of her didn't want to know what the steely blonde had to say.

"Catherine has been through the cctv footage from when Harry was taken. He was alive when they put him in the boot."

"It's been six hours. No contact and no ransom demand."

"Which tells us he's still alive."

"The day I was lifted from outside the cafe." Ruth paused. "I saw my asset. Nightingale has been destroyed. It's just a name now."

"Then?"

"Blake and a few cronies are using it as a cover. I told Harry this but I collapsed before he could brief you all. It's all on the memory stick."

"Malcolm and Catherine are going through it."

"Then don't let them leave the Grid. Please. Whatever is on there was enough to torture me for and I only saw part of it. It's enough to kill for. Please. Zaf listen to me."

"I am." Zaf knew his friend was deadly serious. Staring at her he was almost frightened of the determination he saw in her eyes.

"Good. Then stop babysitting me. Look after the others. Find Harry."

"Lady Pearce."

"Dr. Barton." She turned to see the A&E consultant Harry had befriended years earlier. "Hello."

"Zaf, find Harry. Ruth stop giving my colleagues grief. You have a pneumohaemothorax. It could have killed you."

"I."

"You've survived a lot but it isn't just Harry that had to realise he is not 20 any more. Ruth, you could have died." She nodded.

"I'm aware of that. I have to get out of here."

"No."

"Mike, I have a chest drain in. It's held in with sleek tape and a set of sutures. If I pulled it out."

"Ruth!" Zaf yelled at her. "Do you want to die! Good God you make it hard to be your friend at times! You say Harry didn't listen to you. That we didn't believe you but you are just as bad. Maybe just maybe Harry kept us out the loop on this because he thought it would put you and the kids on the firing line? Maybe just maybe you can be as pigheaded as him at times." Zaf stormed out the room as Ruth bit her lip. Mike sighed.

"Ruth."

"No, he's right." Ruth swallowed her tears. "Zaf knows me too well. But I just can't sit here. Please Mike. I feel like a sitting duck, my husband is probably dead. My daughter, step-daughter I mean is risking her life. I." Ruth collapsed in tears as Mike held her, suddenly realising Blake had won. The Section was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxx

Lucas glanced up at the metal frame of the fire escape trying to control his breathing as the rain beat down on the metal. Ros stood in a shop doorway a few feet away, trying not to shiver as her asset walked towards her.

"John."

"Rachel." The Irishman nodded. "It's a pissing awful day. You'll catch your death out here, Blondie. So yer will."

"My friend is missing. What do you know about an ambulance getting hijacked?"

"Bad business."

"John. I don't have time for jackonory. People are going to get killed. Ambulance. Hijacked. Approx 7 hours ago."

"Aye."

"Might just have to tell the clowns about that robbery you were involved in."

"That's blackmail."

"That's an ugly word. I prefer strong persuasion." She smiled. John rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like the work of Billy Morgan. Pay that scrawny little thug enough and anyone can be made to disappear." John looked down the street. Ros nodded.

"Where can I find him?"

"You have a death wish?"

"No." Ros smiled sweetly. "He's put himself in my bad books. You could say he's the one with the death wish."

"Near Elstree. There's this nightclub. Russian bloke owns it." Ros narrowed her eyes, knowing she had to take everything the man said with a bucket of salt.

Xxxxx

"Oh good God." Catherine stared at the computer screen as Calum ended his call. He looked up to see the colour had drained from his wife's face. Malcolm shook his head.

"Technically this is brilliant."

"Yeah." Catherine sighed. "Only thing is I've seen this before."

"Where?" Tariq pushed a few keys on the computer.

"At work. Before I went on maternity with Lilly. It was only a prototype back then." She ran a hand through her hair. "There is no way they should know about it. There is no way it should even be ready to go."

"If it helps." Alec walked back in, accompanied by Adam. "We know who our zombie is."

"_Zombie_?" Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Teflon Tessa Philips." Alec gritted the name out as Adam slumped in his chair. He felt sick that Blake had somehow teamed up with the former intelligence analyst.

"Shit." Catherine snapped. "Sorry, Uncle Malcolm."

"What is it?"

"I think Ruth is right. This is not Nightingale. This is much, much worse."

Xxxxxxx

A/N is Catherine right? Where's Harry and what could be masquerading as Nightingale? All reviews welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Cold

Harry stared at the ceiling, surprised at the fact he had actually opened his eyes. He had no idea how or why he was still alive - after the last few hours or was it days? It just didn't seem possible. Glaring at the ceiling he refused to allow his mind to go back to what had happened in the room. Blake was sadistic but his colleague had been worse. He sighed, relieved that he still had feeling in his arms and legs. He could move and breathe. For the moment that was a great relief. His mind wandered to Ruth and the children. Closing his eyes he knew Ruth had fought to stay with them, to get back to him. He had to do the same, despite knowing his own misguided need to protect his family and his team.

Xxxxx

Beth through the Grid, aware that most of the team were there. Catherine, Tariq and Erin crowded round one monitor trying to work out something on the screen.

"Zaf called." Beth stated as Zoe and Malcolm reached the desks. "He's on the way back here. The doctors are happy with Ruth and the paramedic who was shot is doing well."

"Good." Adam took the mug of coffee Dimitri handed him.

"I KNEW It!" Catherine yelled as all eyes fell on her. "Oh."

"What?" Adam smiled slightly. The young woman was like her father in so many ways, it was uncanny but every now and again she took them all by surprise. Calum smiled slightly.

"Go on." He stared at her. Catherine pushed her chair back.

"I've been going through Ruth's files."

"And?" Beth turned to face her.

"And if I'm right. If I think Ruth found what she found then Nightingale is not a problem. Blake is just using the name. Hans Limmerman, Joss Myers and half the coconspirators are dead. The rest have gone to ground. Even the Mansion House in Basel has been burned down."

"So?"

"So Blake thinks he's the puppet master when he's actually the puppet." Catherine watched as the team fell silent. Erin was the first to break the silence.

"How?"

"Kidnapping Ruth and now dad has distracted section D. We know there is to be an attack in parliament but we don't know when. We do know they're planning it but we've all been looking for my parents while Blake's little friends plan their next move."

"Are you saying we leave Harry out to dry?" Calum frowned. Catherine took a deep breath.

"No." She said firmly. "I'm saying we do as Dad would do. Find these bustards before they do anything else. Daphne Blake is still missing and it's her background Ruth was researching."

"Slow down." Dimitri spoke calmly. "The Merry Widow is the problem? She's missing."

"Which is convenient." Malcolm frowned. Catherine nodded.

"I'll call Ros." Adam stated, knowing the Section Chief had to be informed.

Xxxxxxxx

"Ros." Lucas fell into step beside her as she headed away from the bus shelter. He could see she was trying to keep her temper under control. He knew how much her friendship with Harry and Ruth meant to her.

"Ros."

"Ruth was right." She stopped. "Why didn't Harry trust us? Trust Ruth?"

"He thought he was protecting her. Us." Lucas sighed. Ros huffed. Clearly angry with her boss.

"I." She stopped, visibly shaking in anger.

"Here." Lucas pulled her into the alley behind the shops. Ros was breathing hard. He could see whatever her asset had told her had clearly disturbed her. Resting his hands on her shoulders he waited until she raised her eyes to his.

"Ros?"

"He can't be dead."

"We'll find him." Lucas spoke calmly, hoping Ros was right. "Harry is the best at what we do. You know that."

"And so does Blake." She almost spat the words out, the venom clear in her voice. Lucas nodded before pulling her into his arms, aware that if anybody could see them she would pull away from him. The Ice Queen would be back. He silently prayed Harry would be found safe and well and Ruth would be home soon. He had no idea how Ros would cope if anything else happened. He kissed her hair as she let him hold her, knowing that they had to follow up what her asset had told her if there was any chance they'd see their boss back.

? ﾟﾌﾹ?

Ruth lay staring at the wall. It was as many times in as many weeks she had been laying in a hospital bed. Only this time she had upset her best friend and still didn't have Harry or the children with her. Closing her eyes she shuddered as the memory of Blake pushing her against a wall sprang to mind. She felt sick at the thought of Harry stuck with such a monster. Quietly she reached for her phone, knowing she had to talk to Zaf. Moments later the call connected.

"Zaf's phone" A distinctly female voice answered.

"Zoe?"

"Ruth! Are you ok?"

"Is he there? I need to talk to him." Ruth sounded on the verge of tears. "Please, Zo."

"Ok, he's here." Zoe passed the phone to her fiancé mouthing the word Ruth as she did. Zaf sighed as he took the small phone.

"Hi."

"Zaf. I'm sorry. I was just scared."

"It's ok, so was I. You ok?"

"No. But I think I've worked something out but I have no idea if this is a secure line."

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Zaf got to his feet. Zoe sighed as she pushed her chair back. Zaf raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't going on your own." Zoe stated. Zaf smiled slightly, knowing there was no way he was going to get out of the Grid without her.

Xxxx

The door creaked open as Harry listened. He had barely said a word that wasn't a profanity since he had been dragged from the body bag. Heels clicking against the concrete floor surprised him. He had no idea if there had been a woman involved in the attack on Ruth, no idea if Ros and Lucas had found the Merry Widow. A chair scraped along the floor as a cut glass accent caught his attention. Gingerly Harry opened his eyes.

"I should have guessed."

"Hello, Harry." She smiled at him. "I told you I'd win. It's time to stop playing, you and your little friends have interfered enough."

Harry felt his stomach tighten. This was it. This was the end game.

Xxxxxxx

A/N will Harry be rescued? Will Blake and his friends commit the ultimate act of terrorism and will Harry and Ruth see each other again? Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Fight

Zoe pushed her foot to the accelerator knowing that the central London area would soon be in the grip of the dreaded rush hour. Zaf sat in silence as the car worked its way through the streets towards the hospital.

Xxxx

Ruth frowned slightly as the tube in her chest rubbed against her skin. Her mind whirred with various possibilities as each scenario worse than the last. Part of her was relieved Zaf was on his way but another part worried that he would be in danger by just getting to the hospital. She had to be wrong, her theory was just too awful. An attack on Westminster was one thing, an attempt to destroy the way the UK worked was another. Sighing she reminded herself they had faced worse in the past. Only then, they had Harry with them. The thought of him alone at the hands of Blake and Teflon Tessa made her skin crawl. Ruth breathed deeply as she heard the door to her hospital room inch open.

"Zaf?"

Xxxxxx

Tessa sat opposite Harry as he glared at her in silence. She smiled slightly as she waited for him to speak.

"Harry. How the mighty fall."

Harry glared at her. He had never raised his hand to a woman in his life but staring at Tessa he was more than tempted. His promise to Nick came back to him as he glared at the hateful woman.

"Tessa."

"Come on, Harry. We're old friends. Talk to me. Nightingale."

"Henry James Pearce. Section Head. Number 657088." Harry stated.

"Name, rank and number? How quaint."

"It's all you're getting. Henry James Pearce ." The slap sent him back into darkness.

Xxxxxxx

Alec walked out of the small off-licence just off Dury Road with a plastic carrier bag in one hand. Sober for nearly two years he was tempted to demolish the contents in seconds. Nodding towards a young police officer walking towards him he crossed the road, eager to get to his destination. He just hoped the alcohol was sufficient enough to loosen the tongue of the woman he was about to meet.

Xxxxxx

"He's alive." Erin looked up from her desk as three phones started ringing at once. Adam swore as Dimitri answered one.

"Go on." Catherine sounded hopeful for the first time. Calum just prayed his friend was right. "Erin?"

"I've followed the footage from the ambulance ambush through the city on cctv." Calum smiled as Tariq picked up the story.

"And?" Adam was already shrugging his jacket off.

"They took him to Canary Wharf."

"Not where Ruth was taken." Erin checked her gun. "And he's still alive?"

"I hope so." Catherine blinked back a tear before marching towards the small kitchenette. Calum closed his eyes for a moment before following his wife.

"He's her dad." Tariq shrugged. Adam nodded, knowing the rest of the team felt the same.

Xxxxxx

Ruth turned sharply, pulling the chest drain tight as she realised it wasn't Zaf that had arrived.

"Get out." Ruth felt her throat constrict as the older, larger woman walked towards her.

"I just want you to know." The older woman smirked. "This is not personal."

"No? Running errands for your husband?" Ruth glared at her. "Hard not to feel it's personal when you turn up here to kill me."

"You just know too much." The older woman advanced on her. Ruth stood her ground, the knife in the older woman's hand enough to put her on alert. Memories of the French assassin from years earlier came to mind as her stomach constricted in fear. Moments later Ruth grabbed for the knife, both women tumbling onto the hospital bed as they did. Ruth gripped the hand with the carving knife and squeezed as hard as she could, determined to make the older woman drop it.

"Let it go!" Ruth gasped as a ripping sensation ran through her chest. The chest drain spat blood and pleural fluid over the wall as it flung itself free of Ruth's torn chest. Ruth swore as the woman was dragged off her and thrown into the wall.

"Zaf! Get a doctor!" Zoe yelled as her fiancé grabbed Ruth as she covered the hole left by the chest drain. Ruth smiled weakly.

"Good timing." Ruth gasped. A doctor and nurse rushed in as Zoe held the older woman in a death grip. "Meet Daphne Blake." Ruth swallowed as Zoe nodded before dragging her out of the room.

Xxxxxxx

"Ruth did what?!" Ros snapped as Malcolm spoke calmly down the phone. "She's alive?"

"Yes." Malcolm stared ahead. "Zaf tells me the doctors are happy with her considering she just had to fight off deranged woman. She's having a chest X-ray now. A clean up team is on route to bring Zoe and the MerryWidow here."

"Good. Tell Zaf to stay with Ruth. Get Calum and Dimitri to bring the Witch in. I want Alec, Adam, Beth and Erin to meet me and Lucas at the address Tariq found. I'm sick of playing games." She glanced at Lucas as he drove. "Harry is coming home. Blake's little game is over."

"What about Tessa?" Catherine asked. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"Teflon Tess is about to come unstuck. Leave her to me."

Xxxxxx

A/N had to get a 3000 word essay done for uni. Sorry for delay. Next time it's Ros v Tess and what is Alec up to? Please review.


End file.
